Un, deux Non, trois
by AngelStyles24
Summary: Alors qu'enfin, il revient dans sa ville natale, et qu'il espérait enfin avoir une vie paisible et calme, ce fut tout le contraire que se passa. Choisir entre Rukia Kuchiki et Hichigo Shirosaki, c'est ce qu'Ichigo Kurosaki sera forcé de faire. Mais comment ?
1. Avant-goût

A trois ans, Ichigo, Rukia et Shiro se sont rencontrés, ils sont restés collés ensemble jusqu'à leur six ans. Malheureusement, les parents d'Ichigo ayant été mutés, ils ont été obligés de déménager. Ichigo ne les a plus jamais revus. Rukia et Shiro, eux, ont continué d'être ensemble, ils ont continués de grandir ensemble, sans jamais oublier Ichigo avec qui ils avaient fait une promesse. Cependant, d'un jour à l'autre, ils ont commencés à se détester, personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Ils ne se parlaient donc plus, jamais. Ils s'évitaient, et tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à la dernière année de lycée. Car ce fut une grande surprise, de voir revenir Ichigo pour leur dernière année.

(...)

 **" Ichigo ? "**

 **" Entre Shiro ! "** Cria-t-il à travers la porte.

(...)

 **" Ichigo ? "**

 **" Entre Rukia ! "** Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois à travers la porte.

(...)

Tout le monde aurait pu penser que la personne qui serait au centre de ce trio serait la fille, Rukia Kuchiki. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Ichigo Kurosaki, qui se retrouva pris entre les deux.


	2. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki marchait dans la rue, son sac d'école sur l'épaule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était enfin de retour dans sa ville natale. Il se dirigeait en ce moment même vers le lycée, il souffla en y repensant. Puis autre chose encore lui vint en tête, Rukia et Shiro. Ils devaient normalement toujours y être. Seulement, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne les a plus vu. Peut-être y aura-t-il un malaise ou quelque chose du genre ? Ichigo n'en savait rien.

Dix petites minutes plus tard, Ichigo arriva dans son nouveau lycée. A peine eut-il franchis les portes de celle-ci que les filles présentes dans la cours se détournèrent vers lui. Il reçut un grand nombre de " Salut ! " de la part des filles, mais il ne répondit pas forcément, alors que les garçons, eux, le regardaient un peu de travers. Il faut dire qu'Ichigo n'était pas moche à regarder, loin de là. En grandissant, il était devenu aimé des filles, même s'il ne se souciait pas forcément d'elles. Il entra dans le bâtiment et marcha directement vers la cage d'escalier. Nous étions lundi, et c'était son premier jour ici, pourtant, il semblait bien connaître le bâtiment. La raison était très simple, il était venu visiter l'établissement avec ses parents hier après-midi. Et comme on lui avait envoyé son emploi du temps par courrier, le directeur lui avait montrer où se trouvait sa classe. Il arriva dans le couloir où se situait la dites classe. Cependant, arrivé devant celle-ci, il se stoppa en entendant deux personnes crier. Sûrement l'un sur l'autre. Ichigo arriva à distinguer une fille, et puis un garçon aussi.

 _" Encore une querelle d'amoureux... "_ Se dit-il alors en laissant échapper un soupir. Mais il était loin de se douter que la vrai raison était toute autre.

Le jeune garçon se décida alors à rentrer malgré tout dans sa nouvelle classe. Car, même s'il n'est pas très sociable, il voulait découvrir ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Mais malgré les années qui ont filées, il espérait quand même voir Rukia et Shiro, de son vrai nom, Shirosaki. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les deux personnes qui criaient depuis tout à l'heure. Rukia et Shiro était tout deux debout sur des tables à se crier dessus au beau milieu de la salle de classe, Ichigo ne put être plus étonné. Ensuite, il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il avait pu les reconnaître aussi facilement. Eh bien, pour Shiro, un albinos aux yeux noirs et aux pupilles dorées, ça ne s'oublie pas. Alors que Rukia, elle, elle avait gardé le même visage, à un détails près, ses cheveux. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils arrivaient dans la bas de son dos, alors que maintenant, ils étaient coupés courts. C'était une chose complètement stupide, mais pour l'orangé, ça avait de l'importance, beaucoup d'importance.

Quand les élèves remarquèrent Ichigo, il y eut quelques chuchotements par rapport à lui. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Shiro et Rukia pour se retourner vers le "nouvel élève". Les têtes des deux autres idiots tournés vers Ichigo, ils stoppèrent tout mouvements, semblant ne pas y croire. Ils lancèrent même un regard, qui pour une fois, n'était pas meurtrier, pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas entrain d'halluciner.

Rukia baissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de descendre calmement de la chaise.

 **" Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fou là encore celle-là ? "** Pensa ou plutôt, se demanda Shirosaki.

La jeune fille fit deux petits pas vers Ichigo avant de relever la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle eut un grand sourire avant de se mettre à courir vers lui et lui sauta directement et littéralement dessus. Elle le serrait pas ses bras.

 **" Pff. "** Pesta Shiro en détournant le regard. Cependant, il descendit, lui aussi de la chaise. Un de ses amis voulut lui faire un tape amicale dans le dos mais Shirosaki le repoussa d'un revers de main, comme s'il n'était rien. Il marchait vers Ichigo et Rukia. Le Kurosaki lui rendait son étreinte, les yeux fermés et le menton sur l'épaule de la fille trop petite pour lui. Elle avait toujours été petite, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. D'ailleurs, n'ayant pas de sœurs, c'était elle qu'il avait à protéger comme telle.

 **" Bouges de la la chiante "** Cracha l'albinos à son "ennemie", Il attrapa la main d'Ichigo dans un salut amical en lui souriant. Le reste de la classe fut surpris, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça, il était plutôt du genre à être craint des autres. Le nouveau n'avait donc pas peur... **" Ravi de te revoir. "** La classe entière fut complètement ébahit alors qu'Ichigo lui sourit à son tour, lui aussi, il était heureux de les revoir. Ça se passait mieux que ce qu'il l'imaginait. Il avait pourtant passé la nuit à rêver de scénario catastrophe, à chaque fois pire. Mais au final, tout se passait pour le lieu avec eux deux. La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna quelques secondes plus tard, et Ichigo réussi à trouver une place. Derrière "l'ami" que Shiro avait repoussé comme de la merde juste auparavant. Une chose est sûr, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, celui-ci n'aimait pas du tout Ichigo.

A la fin de la journée, Ichigo rentra chez lui. Il avait passé la journée avec Shiro et Rukia, ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se disputer, mais il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi. Il entra dans sa maison avec déception, encore une fois, il n'y avait personne à part la domestique. Ichigo ne parlait jamais de sa vie, simplement car il n'aimait pas que les autres sachent qu'il était un "gosse de riche", mais pas prétentieux pour autant, comme le croyait la plupart des gens. Il monta directement dans sa chambre après avoir salué Kamika. A peine entré, il marcha dans la chambre, laissa tomber son sac au milieu de celle-ci et se jeta ensuite, littéralement, sur son lit.

 **" Oh, bonjour, vas-y entre. Dis donc, tu as bien grandi, ça fait longtemps. "** Ichigo entendit Kamika parler, il en conclu donc qu'elle venait d'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Il soupira, lui qui pensait pour être tranquille pour la soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. **" Entrez. "** Dit-il sans même relever la tête de son oreiller.

 **" Fatigué ? "** Demanda la jeune fille en entrant.

 **" Rukia ? "** Ichigo releva la tête pour regarder l'intruse.

 **" Salut. "** Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle marcha jusqu'à Ichigo, toujours sur son lit. Celui-ci se retourna et s'assit en plein milieu de son lit, son dos face au sommier mais pas contre. Elle continua de s'approcher du lit, et au lieu de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau, elle monta sur le lit, puis sur Ichigo.

 **" Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! "** S'écria Ichigo.

 **" Mais rien. "** Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire innocent. Elle le fit basculer en arrière, toujours sur lui. **" Tu sais... Tu nous a beaucoup manqué. "** Dit-elle en s'abaissant de plus en plus. Il prit le bas de son cou où elle commença à déposer quelques baisers tout en remontant. Elle s'approcha ensuite de ses lèvres où elle s'apprêtait à déposer un baiser. Ichigo n'osait même pas bouger. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça le jour une fille serait dans cette position avec lui, il se sentait idiot. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur le torse de l'orangé alors que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minis mètres. Encore un peu et leurs lèvres se scelleront. Cependant, rien ne pouvait être parfait pour Rukia. La sonnerie retentit, quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. Rukia souffla, un air mécontent sur le visage avant de laisser Ichigo se lever. Elle croisa ses bras, toujours à genoux sur le matelas alors que le Kurosaki sortit de la chambre. C'est les joues un peu rouge et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés qu'Ichigo ouvrit la porte. On se demande bien ce qu'allait penser la personne derrière la porte...

 **" Shiro ? "** Demanda Ichigo avec étonnement, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer.

 **" Salut... "** Dit-il en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi Ichigo avait-il le rouge aux joues et les cheveux ébouriffés ?

 **" Tu tombes bien, Rukia est là "** Sourit Ichigo. Shirosaki eut une "révelation". Serait-ce pour ça qu'Ichigo était dans cet état ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? Et, plus important, que faisaient-ils, tous les deux, ensemble ?

 **" Quoi ?! "** Crache Shirosaki en passant à coté de l'orangé. Il monta les escalier, si cette maison était toujours la même que quand ils étaient enfants, la première chambre à gauche serait celle du Kurosaki. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce qui servait de chambre à Ichigo. Et à ce moment là, le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges comprit qu'il venait de faire une grosse boulette.


	3. Chapter 2

Shiro courrait dans l'escalier, le sang bouillonnait en lui. Il arriva bien vite devant la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo et ouvrit violemment la porte. Ichigo, les yeux encore écarquillés, se rendit vite compte de son erreur et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il arriva, il n'y avait plus personne autre que lui et Shiro. Bizarre. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qu'il vit ouverte. Les rideaux bougeaient à cause du vent quand Ichigo s'approcha, il passa la tête dehors puis baissa la tête. Rukia lui faisait signe d'en bas. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir en courant. La journée de demain promettait d'être bizarre par rapport à elle. L'orangé marcha jusqu'au milieu de sa chambre avant de soupirer.

 **" Pourquoi ce soupire ? "** Demanda l'albinos, assis sur le lit et les jambes se balançant dans l'air. Shirosaki se leva et marcha jusqu'à Ichigo avant de le plaquer contre le mur. **" Réponds-moi. "** Dit-il avec un petit sourire en passant le dos de sa main sur la joue gauche de l'orangé, délicatement, alors que celui-ci était plus que surpris. **" Tu sais... "** Commença-t-il en fermant les yeux. Après une courte pause où il prit une inspiration, il ré-ouvrit les yeux. **" J'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose. "** Termina-t-il.

 **" C-C'est quoi ? "** Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges.

Shirosaki sourit avant de se pencher vers Ichigo. Comme il était plus grand que lui, il devait légèrement baisser la tête vers l'autre pour être à la même taille que lui. Il s'abaissa encore un peu, le Kurosaki ferma les yeux alors que, doucement, Shiro déposait ses lèvres blanches sur les siennes, d'une belle couleur rose. L'orangé prit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, mais bizarrement, il n'eut pas la force de se débattre. C'était même plutôt... Plaisant. Oui, il aimait bien. Alors, il referma les yeux pour profiter de son premier baiser. Encore quelques secondes plus tard, ils se détachèrent par manque d'oxygène. Ichigo baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de les fermer et de mordre sa lèvre alors que Shiro passait son temps à le fixer.

 **" Premier baiser. "** Conclu l'albinos. L'orangé se contenta d'hocher la tête comme pour confirmer l'affirmation de l'autre avant de ré-ouvrir les yeux et de relever celle-ci pour regarder le blanc. Shirosaki sourit de plus belle avant de déposer, encore une fois, ces lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo. Une porte claqua. Le jeune aux cheveux blancs grogna avant de se retirer.

 **" Qu'est-ce que ? "** Se demanda le propriétaire de la chambre.

 **" Ichigo ? Tu es là ? "** Appela une voix de femme en bas des escaliers.

 **" Mes parents, ils rentrent enfin. "** Murmura Ichigo en fixant la porte. Ses parents n'étaient là que très rarement, mais pourtant, il savait qu'ils l'aimaient. Shiro regarda la porte d'un regard en coin, puis son regard revint sur Ichigo. Il se décolla de lui et marcha vers la fenêtre.

 **" Que - "**

 **" A demain, mon beau Ichigo. "** Dit l'albinos en souriant. Il sauta. Le Kurosaki courut vers la fenêtre et baissa la tête. Shiro s'était raccroché aux grandes herbes qui décoraient le côté droit de la maison. L'albinos leva la tête vers Ichigo et lui sourit avant de sauter pour retomber sur ses pieds. Il repartit avec un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux parents rentrèrent dans la chambre et Ichigo rentra de nouveau entièrement dans sa chambre avant d'aller saluer ses parents. C'est un grand sourire sur les lèvres qu'il est allé prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

Après avoir bu un chocolat chaud que Kamika lui avait préparé, avec ses parents, entre eux deux, sur le canapé devant la télévision qu'il remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant son lit et souffla en repensant à sa _longue_ journée, il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas de tout repos. Il bailla en se frottant les yeux du dos de la main et il finit par s'étirer. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il tomba littéralement sur son lit, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il s'endormit sur le coup.

(...)

Le lendemain, il se réveilla au sol et, sans même se poser de questions, partit s'habiller. Cette journée promettait d'être éprouvante avec les deux autres maintenant.

(...)

Il passe le premier cours avec Shiro, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de rapprocher sa chaise alors que lui, la reculait vers le côté opposé. Le deuxième cours, il le passa à côté de Rukia, où la même réaction se produisit, à l'exception du fait, qu'elle, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'orangé. Pour le troisième cours, ce fut la totale, il était assis entre Shiro et Rukia, avec l'albinos à gauche et la Kuchiki à droite.

Alors que le Kurosaki s'abaissa pour écrire, Rukia et Shirosaki se lancèrent des regards... Assez méchants. Des regards plutôt noirs si vous préférez, et, chance pour eux, Ichigo ne vit jamais rien de toute l'heure.

Et alors qu'Ichigo croyait que le pire et le plus gênant était enfin passé, il vint l'heure du cours de sport _des garçons_. Ichigo se rendait vite compte que tout les garçons étaient partis et qu'il était le dernier alors qu'il allait fermer son casier. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Celui-ci fut fermer par Shirosaki, la main dessus, il était appuyé à droite de l'orangé, prêt à le séduire, et bien. Il commença à s'approcher d'Ichigo alors qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et claquer.

 **" BOUGES-TOI DE LUI ! "** Hurla une voix féminine.

Rukia attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et le tira jusque derrière lui. Shiro se pencha en avant et commença à lui crier des choses du genre que ce n'était pas à elle de commander, et bien sûr, elle lui répondait en criant lui aussi.

 **" Que se passe-t-il ici ?! "** Intervint le professeur en entrant dans les vestiaires, tous les garçons, ainsi que les filles accompagnées de leur professeur étaient eux aussi là.

Et alors qu'ils marchaient tout les trois vers le bureau du directeur encore accompagné du professeur de Gymnastique, la porte d'une des classes s'ouvrit et le professeur, une femme de la trentaine lui demanda de l'aide pour on ne sait quoi.

 **" Terminez le chemin sans moi, vous le connaissez. "** Leur avait-il dit. Et les trois avaient obéi.

Une fois assez éloignés des classes et de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur professeur, Shirosaki et Kuchiki n'ont pu s'empêcher de se crier, une dernière fois, dessus.

 **" IL EST à MOI ! "**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ichigo s'est senti si visé alors qu'ils n'avaient pas cité de nom ?


	4. Chapter 3

_**Déjà, je suis absolument désolée de tout le temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre. J'ai du me mettre à fond dans mon néerlandais pour ma remise à niveau, et ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps et il m'a fallu vraiment beaucoup d'effort, je peux vous l'assurer ! Ensuite, j'admets que ce chapitre m'a donné quelque peu du fil à retordre. Et en plus, parce qu'il y a toujours encore quelque chose, je me concentrais vraiment sur "Meeting with the sun", alors forcément, ça me prenait le peu de temps que j'avais en dehors de ça. Bref, bientôt, l'école recommence aussi à mon grand malheur... Alors j'écrirais un peu moins étant donné que pendant les vacances j'écrivais presque toute la journée, alors que là, je ne serais pas toute la journée, logique. D'autant plus de la tonne de devoirs que cette école s'amuse toujours à nous mettre. M'enfin, si ça peut vous rassurez, j'ai déjà une bonne partie du chapitre quatre, presque l'entièreté, donc il arrivera normalement plus vite que celui-ci. Bref, à bientôt pour la suite, merci beaucoup d'être là et bonne lecture ! ^^**_

 _ **PS : La dernière partie du chapitre est du Yuri, et étant donné que je n'en ai encore jamais écris... Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.**_

En entrant dans la salle de classe, ils soupirèrent. Cette pièce était littéralement dégueulasse. C'était comme si les élèves savaient que c'était à eux de nettoyer par la suite, et qu'ils avaient fait exprès que tout salir. La réponse du directeur à propos de leur agissement du cours de sport avait été immédiate. Corvée de nettoyage.

 **" Putain. "** Dit Shirosaki en entrant dans la classe. **" Il le font exprès. "**

 **" Arrêtes de te plaindre. "** Grogna Rukia en entrant par après, ils étaient maintenant tous les trois dans la salle de classe.

 **" Toi, je t'ai rien demandé. "** Cracha l'albinos. Et alors qu'ils allaient encore commencer une de leur dispute, Ichigo intervint :

 **" S'il vous plait, arrêter... "** Demanda-t-il. Les deux autres le regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

Shiro attrapa le balais, Rukia attrape une des peaux pour nettoyer les étagères et Ichigo commença à rendre plus propres les tables et bureaux. En voyant Shiro avoir besoin d'aide avec la ramassette, Ichigo se dirigea vers lui. Il prit la petite ramassette rouge et marcha jusque devant l'albinos, il s'accroupit et ramassa les déchets alors que le blanc tenait son balais en fixant l'orangé.

 **" Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis, pourquoi ce soupire hier soir. "** Constata Shiro en recommençant à passer le balais. Le Kurosaki ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la poubelle.

 **" HIER SOIR ? "** Cria la Kuchiki en se retournant. **" Tu l'as vu hier ? "** S'énerva-elle en arrêtant complètement de passer la peau sur les étagère de livres.

 **" Oh non. "** Soupira Ichigo alors qu'encore une fois, ils se disputaient. L'orangé arrêta d'y faire attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende certaines phrases :

 **" AH OUAIS ?! " H** urla encore l'albinos. **" Tu veux savoir qui lui fait le plus d'effet, eh bien on va voir ça ! "** Termina-t-il en se retournant avant de marcher jusqu'à Ichigo. Il mit sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite du jeune garçon aux cheveux oranges avant de déclarer : **" J'AI été son premier baiser. "** Il sourit à la Kuchiki aux yeux écarquillés alors qu'Ichi rougissait.

 **" J'AI été la première à entrer dans sa chambre ! "** Dit Rukia avec un sourire presque malveillant sur son visage en s'approchant. Elle était encore dans sa tenue de cheerleader du lycée.

Shiro et Rukia s'approchèrent encore un peu plus d'Ichigo et le firent tomber au sol. La Kuchiki commença à détacher la chemise de l'orangé alors que l'albinos, pas très contente, entraîna la fraise dans un baiser langoureux. Ichigo, prit entre les deux, n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, de toute façon, il n'allait pas pousser Rukia et la faire tomber, il ne voulait pas toucher ou faire de mal à une fille, matcho... Et quand à Shiro, il était plus fort que lui et, faisant partie de l'équipe de foot, était aussi plus entraîné. Shiro, lui par contre, ne se gêna pas pour pousser Rukia loin d'eux, faisant heurter son dos contre un des pieds d'un des bureaux de la classe. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur mais finit par les ré-ouvrir, elle vit un Shiro souriant sur _son_ Ichigo. L'orangé, d'ailleurs, avait les yeux écarquillés et le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. L'albinos posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune en dessous de lui alors que sa main se promenait le long de son torse. Rukia devient rouge de colère et se releva en vitesse pour aller vers eux. Elle attrapa les épaules de Shiro et réussi à le renverser en arrière, plaquant son dos contre la surface froide du sol.

 **" Enfoiré... "** Lui grogna-t-elle. Mais elle décida que pour se venger, et pour être sûr qu'Ichigo ne serait qu'à elle à l'avenir, de faire pire que ce qu'il n'avait déjà fait. Elle n'aimait pas forcément ce qu'elle allait faire, mais c'était comme si elle se le devait. Aussi bien pour elle, que pour Shiro, ou même Ichigo. Elle aura définitivement sa revanche sur l'albinos, et pour l'orangé... Elle se dit que ça n'allait pas non plus trop le faire souffrir... Après tout, c'était pas comme si ça allait être si désagréable pour lui. Non ? Elle souffla d'exaspération en entreprenant son geste. Et avec, tout de même, assez de douceur, elle grimpa un peu plus sur le Kurosaki en déposant sa main droite sur son sexe. Le souffle de celui-ci se coupa alors que, un peu plus éloigné, le blanc avait les yeux écarquillés.

 **" Merde... "** Murmura-t-il.

Rukia s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant, elle n'avait pas encore eut totalement sa revanche sur son adversaire.

 _" Désolée Ichigo... "_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle fit doucement balader sa main sur la légère bosse en plissant un peu les yeux. Elle fixait l'orangé alors que quelques secondes plus tard, un son sorti de la bouche de celui-ci. La Kuchiki sourit légèrement à l'entente du gémissement.

 **" J'AI été la première à le faire gémir. "** Sourit-elle narquoisement. E t voilà, là, elle l'avait sa revanche. L'albinos avait été son premier baiser ? Eh bien, elle, elle aurait été celle à lui soutirer son premier gémissement. Cependant, alors que Shiro commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, ils furent tous coupés courts par la porte qui s'ouvrait. N'avaient-ils pas fermés la porte à clé ? Quelle bande d'idiots.

La personne qui entra écarquilla les yeux devant la scène. **" Je.. Je ... Je... Pardon... Je re-repasserais plus tard. "** La jeune fille se retourna en commençant à sortir de la classe alors que Rukia en décida autrement, elle avait. une idée.

 **" Non, non ! Viens entre,** _ **Orihime**_ **. "** Sourit celle aux cheveux noirs.

Avec hésitation, la rousse rentra de nouveau dans la salle de classe et ferma la porte avant de déposer les livres qu'elle avait en main sur le bureau. Orihime s'approcha alors un peu plus de Rukia, car, à choisir entre elle et Shiro, il n'y avait pas photo. Mais Shiro se déplaça tout de même vers eux, regardant le spectacle devant lui, la jolie fraise contre le mur, assis au sol, il laissa échapper un léger soupir. La Kuchiki, toujours au dessus d'Ichigo, prit le bras d'Orihime et la tira jusqu'à elle. La rousse tomba et fut directement prise dans un baiser fougueux, celui que lui offrait si gentiment la seule autre fille présente dans la classe. Et bizarrement, elle aimait bien ça, alors elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner, participant même au baiser.

Les choses allèrent trop vite que pour pouvoir suivre après ça. Rukia et Orihime se retrouvaient maintenant sur Ichigo, s'embrassant souvent, et caressant le torse de l'orangé par la même occasion, alors que de l'autre côté, les deux garçons aussi s'embrassaient, mais bien moins gentiment, comme s'ils essayaient de chercher qui était le plus fort des deux, impossible de savoir. Les baisers et caresses durèrent encore et encore. Si bien qu'aucun d'eux ne vit le temps passer, trop occupé, à se toucher l'un l'autre. Le seul qui était plus gêné était Ichigo, mais pourtant, au final, il s'en sortait très bien pour gagner contre Shiro.

 _ **Voilààààààà. Encore désolée pour l'attente. J'espère qu'au moins, ce chapitre vous aura plu. ^^ Désolée pour les fautes. ;)**_

 _ **A bientôt, j'espère. :D**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	5. Chapter 4 part1

**" C'est la mouise. "** Grogna Shiro en entrant chez lui. Il lâcha son sac dans l'entrée, juste à côté de la porte et monta directement dans sa chambre. Ses parents non plus n'était jamais à la maison, tout comme pour Ichigo. Seulement pour lui,c'était encore bien différent. Les parents d'Ichigo revenaient de temps en temps, lui jamais. Les parents d'Ichigo aimaient leur fils, pour Shiro, il n'en était pas de même. Dire qu'il était orphelin revenait au même. Il soupira en s'arrêtant devant les escaliers. Il se tourna dans tous les sens en regardant les pièces du rez-de-chaussé, tout ici lui rappelait son enfance. Enfance qu'il avait passé seul à la maison. Il voyait Ichigo et Rukia déjà très souvent à ce moment là, e il avait une baby-sitter, Amanda. Elle était la seule personne adulte qui était là pour lui. Sa grande sœur ayant quitté la maison alors qu'il était encore bébé, il ne l'avait jamais connue, elle non plus. Et malgré tout, il trouvait que tout allait bien pour lui. Amanda vivait avec eux, elle était tout le temps là et Ichigo et Rukia aussi, venait souvent le voir. Des trois, celle qui avait le plus de chance était Rukia, sa famille était "normale", ces parents étaient là pour eux, et elle avait une grande sœur ainsi qu'un petit frère, celui-ci étant à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Shiro et Ichigo avaient été mangé chez eux un jour, et il ne se rappelait que de l'ambiance joyeuse et des rires qui fusaient tellement souvent. Il avait toujours été heureux, mais les choses par après, ce sont entraîner très vite. Alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ou six ans, Ichigo et sa famille sont partis. Il se souvenait encore de la séparation déchirante, et de son petit coeur brisé en mille et un morceaux. Depuis, il était déjà devenu moins joyeux, mais son sourire et ses jolies fossettes étaient tenaces, et restaient, elles revenaient tous le temps. Il était un garçon plein de vie, mais cela ne dura pas. Alors qu'il commençait à peine à reprendre du poil de la bête, un an plus tard, Amanda mourut, alors qu'il avait sept ans. Elle le laissait comme seul au monde. Soit, il lui restait Rukia, mais ils commençaient déjà à cet âge là, à se disputer sans arrêt. Il était maintenant seul. Sans amis, ni même famille. Son chagrin resta de marbre pendant presque deux ans, il l'avait tant aimée, tant pleurée, c'était la seule personne qu'il lui restait,et elle était partie. Depuis ces sept ans, il restait totalement seul à la maison. Il se levait seul le matin, se faisait son petit-déjeuner et son repas du midi à emporter à l'école, il faisait le ménage, il partait lui-même à pied, en veillant à bien fermer la porte en partant, le chemin d'aller et de retour étaient de vrais combats, habituellement, Amanda l'accompagnait en lui tenant la main, et souvent il versait une ou deux larmes et les essuyaient juste avant de rentrer dans l'établissement scolaire. Il passait ses journées seuls, au temps de midi, dans la cours, tout le temps. Rukia lui jetait parfois des coups d'œils mais ne lui parlait jamais alors que les autres élèves avait peur de sa couleur de peau et de ses yeux. Pourtant être albinos n'était pas une maladie... Enfin si, mais non. Et puis ce n'était pas contagieux non plus ! Après il refaisait le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui, parfois il prenait même le bus. En rentrant, il se préparait à manger, faisait ses devoirs, et puis, il allait se coucher à une heure raisonnable. Il ne regardait que très peu la télévision, n'ayant pas le temps, c'était pour lui, quelque chose de très rare, c'était presque un miracle s'il arrivait à passer une heure devant le poste de télé. Même le week-end, il n'était que trop pris et occupé par la maison et les devoirs. Il faisait à lui seul, tout ce que la famille entière se doit de faire. Et pourtant, il ne perdit jamais espoir. L'espoir d'un un tant soit peu meilleur, il voulait devenir médecin, alors il se promit, qu'un jour, il y arriverait. Il se rendait encore très souvent au cimetière, voir la tombe d'Amanda, priant devant la grande pierre où son nom et sa photo avaient été si fièrement gravés. Son adolescence se passa de la même manière. Il avait maintenant dix-huit ans, et était en dernière année, accompagné d'Ichigo et de ses deux autres amis, Tensa et Toshiro,à eux trois, ils formaient un groupe assez populaire mais tout en étant craint par presque l'entièreté de l'école.

Shiro se décida alors à repenser à tous les événements récents alors qu'il montait les escalier en direction de la seule pièce qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit deux places dans une position étoile, finalement, il s'en voulait tout de même pour le marché qu'il avait conclu avec Rukia, il s'en voulait pour Ichigo et en plus de ça, ils s'attiraient des problèmes. Enfin, pour lui, il s'en fiche, mais il commençait vraiment à se faire du soucis par rapport à sa petite fraise adorée.

 **" Celui qui arrive à le séduire, le garde. "** Avait déclaré la Kuchiki en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire fière sur le visage. Elle était fière d'avoir trouvé la solution qui les sortiraient de cette situation désastreuse. Elle avait dit ça le jour même où Ichigo était revenu. Dès ce jour, ils avaient été tous définitivement foutus, tous, tous les trois.

Il repensa au premier baiser qu'il a donné à Ichigo. Le blanc avait été son premier baiser. Il n'en revenait pas le moins du monde. Mais il était heureux, alors, simplement il sourit doucement en fermant les yeux.

 **" J'espère avoir au moins été à la hauteur. "** Murmura-t-il. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Il repensa à Rukia. **" Salope ... "** Murmura-t-il. Son esprit vagabonda sur tout le reste encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant échapper un léger ronflement, le seul bruit qui émanait dans l'air de cette grande maison.

(...)

Rukia, elle, pensait qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle entra chez elle et fut directement accueillit de son petit frère,courant vers elle, espérant avoir un gros câlin. Sa grande sœurs passa aussi devant eux, elle lança un "salut" à sa "petit Rukia chérie" en lui faisant un signe de main. Rukia rejoint sa sœur devant leur mère, celle-ci s'attelait déjà à préparer le dîner. Karina, la grande sœur, demanda à sa mère si elle voulait de l'aide. Alors, pendant, que la plus grande aidait sa mère, Rukia gardait son petit frère et jouait avec lui, il s'appelait Yukio, et était un vrai petit ange, selon toute sa famille, ainsi que les familles de ses amis. De loin, alors que Rukia jouait encore avec son frère, au sol, on entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, le père de la famille était de retour.

 **" Bonjour tout le monde ! "** S'exclama celui-ci en posant son cartable au sol. Il était avocat, il était ce que Rukia voulait devenir.

 **" Papaaa ! "** Cria Yukio en se relevant pour courir et sauter dans les bras de son père, oubliant quelque peu une de ses deux grandes sœurs,aplatie sur le tapis, posé sur le sol froid.

 _ **\- Voilà, j'aurais écris la première partie du chapitre ( qui fait la taille d'un chapitre normal ) en un jour ! J'ai déjà une bonne partie de la deuxième partie, donc j'espère pouvoir tout de même bientôt poster la suite. Etant donné que je n'ai plus de temps le matin, l'après-midi et la soirée, j'écris la nuit ! Bonjour le sommeil ! Autant dire que je ne dors vraiment pas beaucoup... Je suis assez fatiguée d'ailleurs... Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimés.Désolée pour les fautes. A bientôt. xLisa**_


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

Car aussi loin qu'elle ne s'en souvienne, Rukia avait toujours vécu correctement. Alors qu'elle venait toujours d'entrée à la crèche, au beau milieu de l'année, elle pleurait. Elle a pleurée pendant bien deux heures, sans que les surveillants n'aient pu l'arrêter, quoi qu'ils faisaient, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle était assise sur sa petite chaise, serrant son doudou contre elle, toujours avec les larmes dégoulinant sur son petit visage alors qu'un petit garçon entrait dans la classe, visiblement en retard. Il était accompagnée de sa maman, qui tenait sa main gauche et de son papa, qui lui, tenait sa main droite. Cependant, Rukia, trop occupée à pleurer son son petit lapin, elle ne remarqua rien de tout ça. Seulement, le petit garçon, lui, la vit pleurer. En voyant ça, il se défit rapidement et presque violemment de la poigne de ses parents et partit en courant vers la mini Kuchiki, qui avait l'air si fragile.

 **" Ech que cha va bien ? Ché ton premier jour ? "** Demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, ayant du mal à parler à cause de sa sucette porte bonheur qui était encore dans sa bouche. La petit fille releva la tête, surprise que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Car depuis tout à l'heure, les autres enfants ne l'approchait pas et la fuyait presque, à l'exception d'un, qui la regardait de loin depuis le début. La première chose qui frappa la petite aux cheveux noirs fut, justement, la couleur des cheveux du petit garçon, orange. Pas roux, orange. Et déjà à cet âge là, Ichigo se faisait souvent harceler par les autres enfants, qui trouvait que ses cheveux n'étaient pas normaux, il n'avait qu'un vrai ami, le seul que ne se moquait pas de lui pour ça, un certain Shiro. Il retira sa sucette rose et mauve d'entre ses lèvres de sa, encore minuscule, main gauche. **" Moi c'est Ichigo. "** Annonça-t-il fièrement, il aimait bien son prénom, même si, déjà enfant, il se faisait disputer parce que ça voulait dire fraise. **" Et toi ? "** Demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement avec un petit sourire vers Rukia.

 **" Mon nom... "** Elle hésitait. **" C'est Rukia. "** Répondit-elle finalement en rendant un petit sourire à l'orangé. Quelqu'un d'autre s'approcha d'eux. Un autre petit garçon qui se posa, lui, à gauche de la Kuchiki.

 **" Moi c'est Shiro ! "** Commença-t-il en tapant son point sur son torse. **" Je suis le meilleur ami d'Ichi. "** Ce qui choqua tout de même un peu Rukia cette fois, fut sa couleur de peau. Il était littéralement blanc comme un linge.

Ichigo et Shiro furent ses tous premiers amis, et bien qu'elle avait plus d'affinité avec l'orangé, elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à l'albinos également. Le jour même quand la mère Kuchiki était venue rechercher sa fille, elle la retrouva avec deux petits garçons, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand la Kuchiki était de retour chez elle, elle se faisait, les trois quart du temps, garder par sa grande sœur alors que sa mère s'attelait à faire tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans la maison. Bien que souvent, les deux sœurs l'aidaient. Puis plus tard, au moment de passer à table, son père revenait. Durant tout son enfance, elle se souvenait que la personne qui était le plus présente pour elle était Karina. Son père travaillait énormément, elle ne le voyait que le sois, au dîner. Sa mère, quand à elle, travaillait énormément aussi, mais était déjà plus présente pour elle, sans en faire énormément. Cela avait été la même chose pour sa sœur, mais, Rukia savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, et qu'elle était bien. Sous ses airs de petite fille parfaite, se cachait tout d'elle, absolument tout. Parfois, Ichigo et Shiro venait à la maison, et ces jours là, sa famille voyait la jeune fille, plus heureuse et plus épanouie que d'habitude. Ils ont encore passés quatre ans de plus ensemble, tous, étaient tellement heureux. Cependant, rien ne peut rester parfait bien longtemps. La riche famille d'Ichigo déménagea. Et Rukia perdit peu à peu le sourire. Shirosaki était devenu plus distant, moins social avec elle. Elle ne comprit qu'un an plus tard. Alors qu'Amanda décéda. Il lui fallut encore quelques mois pour élucider out le mystère. Elle surprit, avec sa sœur, alors qu'elles devaient toutes les deux être dans leur lit, une conversation entre leurs parents et ceux de Shiro. Elles s'étaient cachées en haut de l'escalier, derrière un mur et entendaient tout. Ce jour-là, elle avait tout appris sur ce qui était arrivé à Amanda, la chère nounou de l'albinos. Angela et Mark Kuronoshiro, étaient en voiture, pour rentrer chez eux après deux ans loin de la ville de Karakura, mais il faisait noir, et ils ne pouvaient pas voir au loin la personne qui traversait sur le passage piéton. Amanda Collins, venue d'Amérique, est morte ce soir là, sous la pluie, dans le noir, et comme pour lui rendre hommage, la famille du blanc, a étouffée l'affaire, et n'est jamais venue à l'enterrement. Ils avaient même empêchés Shiro d'y aller. Rukia posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? C'est impardonnable ! ET en plus de ça, ils ne comptent jamais le dire à leur fils.

(...)

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils entraient en classe, les trois élèves se dirigèrent vers leur place, au fond de la classe. Ichigo au milieu, Rukia à gauche et bien sûr, Shiro à droite. Mais alors que la professeur parlait, les deux adolescent de par et d'autre de l'orangé, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se battre, bien sûr, encore, comme toujours. Deux jeunes hommes tournèrent alors la tête vers eux. Tensa et Toshiro, les deux amis de l'albinos. Ils soupirèrent d'exaspération en coeur. Tensa tourna la tête, préférant ne pas y faire attention, à ces idioties. Il dirigea son regard vers une jeune fille au premier rang, deux bancs devant lui, elle s'appelait Yuzu, il l'avait toujours aimée.

 **" Elle ne me voit sûrement que comme un ami de toute façon. "** Murmura-t-il. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de durant tout le reste des cours, il l'aimait, et ça se voyait de loin. Il sourit doucement, heureux de pouvoir la regarder sans remarque ni encombre.

Toshiro rigola en voyant par la suite Tensa regarder la jeune Yuzu, elle avait les cheveux bruns clairs et ils retombaient doucement sur ses épaules. Il finit alors par tourner la tête vers la gauche, regardant sa voisine et meilleure amie de toujours Karin. Il sourit en soupirant doucement, il tenait tellement à elle. Son coeur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle, mais il ne savait, cependant, jamais pourquoi, ni comment.

 **" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "** Demanda alors sa meilleure amie en arrêtant d'écrire pour relever la tête vers celui aux cheveux blancs.

 **" Non rien. "** Toshiro sourit avant de retourner à sa feuille pour noter ce que la professeur bablatait encore et encore.

 _ **\- Voilàààà, j'ai écris les deux parties d'un coup. C'est pour me faire pardonner à l'avance du temps que va sûrement prendre le prochain chapitre à venir. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais je vous rappelle aussi que j'écris la nuit, et que donc, c'est pas super pour l'orthographe. xD A bientôt et merci ! xLisa**_


	7. Chapter 4 part 3

_**Au début, je comptais faire ce chapitre un deux parties... Je sais pas encore comment ni pourquoi, mais il a finit à trois. Bof, et puis au pire, c'est pas plus mal comme ça. Non ? Bref... Bonne lecture. Et, à l'avance, désolée pour les fautes qui risque de piquer les yeux. Comme je suis dans mon néerlandais, je risque de laisser passer des mots qui ne sont pas en français par ci par là. J'en suis navrée.**_

 __  
Pour Ichigo cependant, tout fut bien différent. Il fut, contrairement à ses deux amis, un enfant unique. Sans frères ni sœurs. Il n'avait jamais eut besoin d'un "nounou" ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Car, étant encore petit enfant, ses parents ne le quittaient jamais. C'était au moment où sa famille, était encore très loin d'être riche. Sa maman l'emmena à la crèche pour la première fois, Ichigo n'a jamais caché avoir pleurer. Il aimait tant rester avec sa jolie mère et pourtant... Dès son entrée dans la petite classe, les élèves l'avaient tout de suite mis de côté. Il s'éloignait même de lui alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Maintes et maintes fois, il avait essayé de leur parler. Mais rien y fit, les cheveux oranges, étaient loin de plaire apparemment. Et déjà à cet âge, les "petites brutes" étaient nombreuses. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'Ichigo et le complimenta sur sa sucette. L'orangé le remercia avec un sourire, heureux que quelqu'un veuille bien lui adresser la parole. Mais il perdit vite le sourire. Le garçon debout, à côté du Kurosaki qui lui était assis sur sa chaise, arracha la chose de la bouche de l'enfant aux cheveux oranges. Et puis, elle toute la force qu'il avait déjà la cassa en deux. Il fit ensuite retomber les morceaux de la sucette sur la table. Bien en face de la fraise. Il n'avait maintenant plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, littéralement. Ichigo pleurait à chaudes larmes. Mais dans un petit coin de la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'orangé à la sucette cassé ne s'arrêtait plus de laisser couler des larmes sur son beau et petit visage, il décida qu'il ne trouvait vraiment pas ça juste. Mais où était donc les surveillants ? Le petit blanc se redressa alors, et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, celui qui avait cassé l'objet si précieux d'Ichigo, et lui assaini une bonne claque de sa petite main. L'autre eut mal, et comme pour bien montrer à l'albinos qu'il était pathétique, se mit à pleurer lui aussi, en posant sa main gauche sur sa joue gauche maintenant assez rouge. Encore une fois, où pouvaient bien être les surveillants, BON SANG ?!

Il s'approcha ensuite du petit Kurosaki et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le petit orangé releva la tête, les larmes dégoulinant encore et toujours sur ses petites joues rosies. L'albinos se présenta à lui, et très vite le lien fut tissé entre les deux, ils étaient maintenant amis et fiers de l'être ! Ichigo eut ensuite besoin d'aller au "petit coin". Shiro sourit en levant les yeux au ciel au petit nom qu'avait utilisé son nouvel ami. En tournant les yeux vers la petite table devant eux, son regard croisa une petite tétine. C'était la sucette d'Ichigo. Il la prit dans ses deux mains, observant l'objet sous toutes ses coutures. Quand l'orangé revint à sa place, Shirosaki cacha l'objet dans sa poche, comme pour garder son petit secret. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensembles, jusqu'au moment où sa mère passait le chercher. Il envoya un dernier signe de la main à son nouvel ami blanc en souriant, puis partit, laissant l'autre seul. Même si Ichigo était encore triste, la venue du petit albinos aux yeux presque jaunes, lui avait, bizarrement, extrêmement vite remonté le moral.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Ichigo revenait à l'école, sans tétine cette fois, la version miniature de Shiro lui tomba directement dessus. L'orangé remarqua vite alors, que l'autre cachait une main dans son dos, sa main gauche, la droite pour Ichi.

 ** **" Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? "**** Demanda-t-il doucement, inconsciemment.

Shirosaki offrit à son ami un énorme sourire en lui remettant l'objet. La petite tétine d'hier, elle était réparée, et en plus de ça, si on la retournait, on pouvait voir les lettres I et S collées. Ichigo eut un grand sourire et laissa même échapper une larme de joie en revoyant son si précieux petit objet tant pleuré. Il sauta, littéralement, dans les bras de l'albinos, l'emmenant dans une longue étreinte.

Trois mois plus tard, une petite fille arrivait dans leur classe, chamboulant tout sur le passage. Son nom était Rukia. Elle devenu vite leur amie, et ils ont ensembles, passant quatre autres années. Puis un jour, plus noir que les autres, arriva. Et Ichigo, fut bien vite forcé de déménager de sa ville natale. Ses parents mirent la maison à louer, préférant ne pas la vendre au risque de revenir ici un jour. Durant leur séparation, ils se promirent de se retrouver un jour, et comme pour prouver leurs dires, Shiro ramena la tétine en jeu alors que Rukia lui offrit un petit porte clé "Chappy le lapin". Ichigo lui avait sourit, il savait bien qu'elle adorait plus que tout Chappy, et que donner le porte clé lui faisaient certainement beaucoup de mal. Malheureusement, l'orangé n'eut rien à leur donner, il s'en excusa même plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle pour s'en aller, un aller simple. Sans retour.

La famille partit à Tokyo, et bien vite, leur fortune monta en flèche. Ils devenirent, en très peu de temps, une famille très riche. Ichigo suivit pendant plusieurs années des cours à domicile. Jusqu'à ces quinze ans. À cet âge, il entra enfin dans une vraie école. Il était devenu plutôt populaire auprès des filles, malgré le fait que certaines n'aimaient pas vraiment le orange de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Mais il ne prêta attention à aucune d'elle. Il préféra même, ne pas se faire d'amis. Il passait donc son temps seul, à regretter ses deux amis de Karakura. Mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Après tout, ils l'avaient surement oublié. Mais il espérait. Il passa ses récrés seul sur le toit de l'immeuble, à regarder la cours d'en haut, passant des heures à fixer les personnes qui s'amusaient et qui étaient plus qu'heureuse là en bas. Souvent, Ichigo soupirait, il aurait voulu être comme eux, et ne pas ressentir de douleur ou de solitude. Quoi que, pour la solitude, c'était un peu de sa faute, à monsieur l'antipathique ! Il ressortait souvent la tétine et le porte clé peluche, qui serrait contre son torse. Il aimait encore tellement ses amis de Karakura. Pour lui, se séparer définitivement d'eux, était impossible, inconcevable même. Puis, trois ans encore plus tard, pour ses dix-huit ans, il put enfin retourner là où il était né, et retrouver ceux qu'il aimait et aime encore... Et toujours.

Ichigo, couché sur son lit, décida alors d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode et en ressorti alors le petit objet. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Sa sucette porte bonheur était toujours en très bon état, même après toutes ses années. Il la prit entre ses mains et les posa à plat sur son torse, le petit objet callé entre la paume des mains de l'orangé et sa poitrine. Ichigo ferma les yeux, un sourire au lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais au fond de sa poitrine, son coeur était réellement entrain de battre la chamade, et à toutes vitesse.

Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il préféra remettre le petit objet là où il l'avait prit. Il attrapa ensuite le petit porte clé qu'il serra dans sa main, et là encore, son coeur commença à battre la chamade aux souvenirs de Rukia. On lui avait souvent dit, que ce genre de réaction, on les éprouvait lorsque l'on est amoureux de quelqu'un, d'une personne. Alors Ichigo réfléchit encore quelques minutes. Cela voudrait-il dire, que l'orangé était amoureux de Shiro ? Ou de Rukia ? Ou des deux ? Il fit de gros yeux en posant le dos de sa main sur son front. Ouais, il en était sûr maintenant, il aimait bel et bien les deux. Il était amoureux, enfin et pour la première fois.

 ** **" Eh merde... "**** Murmura-t-il pour lui même. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre du jeune Kurosaki.

 ** **" Ichigo ? T'es là ? "**** Appela une voix. Une voix... De mec... ? Shiro ?

 ** _ **Voilà la dernière partie du chapitre ! Je viens de passer ma remise à niveau de néerlandais donc je peux de nouveau me remettre dans l'écriture avant la rentrée ! Je suis contente de pouvoir reprendre là où j'étais. Puis je viens d'acheter des nouveaux mangas ce matin : Secret service, Lost brain, Red eyes sword, Tista, Médaka-box, et la suite de Nisekoi. J'ai aussi commencé l'anime de High school Dxd hier et j'ai aussi commencé et terminé Soujo sect, hier aussi... Waa...**_**

 _ **Je crois aussi à avoir réussi à supprimer le ndls du texte, donc ça va. x)**_

 ** _ **Bref, à bientôt !**_**

 _ **xLisa**_


	8. Chapter 5

Sh-Shiro ? Shiro était là ? Depuis quand ? Ichigo paniqua légèrement en essayant de cacher les objets. Il mit la tétine sous son oreiller et prit le porte clé, il l'approcha de la table de chevet et réussi tout juste à la refermer alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

 **" Déso d'être entré comme ça, mais tu répondais pas. "** Expliqua rapidement Shiro.

 **" Oh... C'est pas grave. "** Sourit Ichigo.

Shiro marcha jusqu'au lit alors qu'Ichigo se relevait pour se mettre en position assise. Au départ, il comptait rester couché, mais quand il a réfléchit quelques secondes, il s'est bien rappelé de ce que pouvait bien faire l'albinos, si imprévisible soit il, et donc, il s'était assit, principalement pour être sûr de ne pas être "attaqué" par le blanc. Rapidement, et surtout légèrement stressé, il faut l'avouer, Ichigo regarda l'heure avant de demander :

 **" Tu as déjà mangé ? Il est tôt. "** Shiro se retourna vers le Kurosaki et prit la parole à son tour.

 **" Nan. "** Répondit-il simplement. L'orangé se leva donc et partit directement chercher à manger et boire, puisque, lui non plus, il n'avait pas encore dîner après tout.

Shiro balaya la chambre du regard, la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il n'avait pas prêté attention à la pièce, préférant concentrer toute son attention sur les lèvres de la fraise. En y repensant, un sourire prit place sur son visage et il posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, ça avait été un super moment. Pour lui en tout cas... Et puis pour Ichigo aussi ! Son regard tomba cependant sur un objet qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Il dépassait de sous l'oreiller du Kurosaki. Shirosaki le tira doucement puis le prit dans ses deux mains, le faisant reposer entre ses deux paumes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ichigo l'avait toujours... Il l'avait précieusement gardé ! L'albinos se senti heureux et, même touché. Il pensait réellement qu'Ichigo ne l'avait plus. Comme il pensait aussi qu'il les avait oublié, lui et Rukia. Mais au contraire, il se rendit compte que l'orangé aussi, avait gardés tous ses souvenirs précieusement. Pourtant ils étaient petits à ce moment là, mais leur belle amitié ne les avaient jamais quittés. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, s'il n'y avait pas cette rivalité toujours constante entre lui et Rukia, il se sentirait presque seul, il tenait tout de même à elle, il arrivait juste à cacher ses sentiments correctement, c'est tout. Des pas se firent alors entendre dans l'escalier et ensuite dans le couloir, mais l'albinos de bougea pas d'un poil, fixant toujours la tétine en souriant. Ichigo, en rentrant dans sa chambre, eut alors la grande surprise de trouver Shiro... comme ça. Sa surprise passa bien vite pour laisser apercevoir des rougeurs sur ses joues, le blanc l'avait démasqué.

 **" Tu l'as toujours... "** Shirosaki ne releva même pas la tête, mais murmura tout de même cette phrase, avec un ton tout de même assez haut pour être sûr que le l'autre aux cheveux oranges ne l'entende.

 **" Ouais... "** Ichigo soupira légèrement, essayant de paraître blasé. Cela n'aura pas réellement marché...

Ichigo ferma la porte, pour ne pas déranger Kamika, qui devait sûrement encore être en bas ou peut-être même dans sa chambre. Elle était au service de la famille Kurosaki, mais pourtant Ichigo ne lui donnait jamais aucun ordre, et comme ses parents n'étaient que très rarement là, elle était souvent libre de mouvement dans toute la maison, l'orangé la voyait comme une sœur, et il n'allait pas quand même pas faire de la vie de sa grande sœur un enfer !Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau où il déposa le petit plateau argenté, faisant maintenant dos à l'autre jeune homme, encore assis sur son lit. Shiro posa alors la tétine sur la table de chevet avant de se lever, et de marcher jusqu'à l'orangé. L'albinos posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre pour le faire se retourner. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais pas pour longtemps, car l'orangé ne vit rien venir lorsque, rapidement, des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes. Les yeux écarquillés, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il fermait enfin les yeux et répondait à son baiser. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec harmonie et, avec la plus grande douceur du monde, le blanc laissa sa langue traîner sur la lèvre inférieur de sa fraise. Après quelques secondes à réfléchir, Ichigo ouvrit la bouche laissant la langue de l'autre, l'explorer.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient couché dans le lit de l'orangé, tous les deux plongés dans un profond sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient endormis en regardant un film, film qui tournait toujours.

(...)

Alors que le lendemain, Ichigo se réveillait doucement, les yeux toujours. Il voulut se retourner et senti...Un poids mort ? Il ouvrit les yeux, légèrement paniqué, et trouvait l'albinos, encore profondément endormi. Il avait l'air si calme, ces traits n'étaient plus froncés et il avait l'air... paisible. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça toute la journée, ils devaient encore aller au lycée. Alors, doucement, il décoinça sa main et l'amena près du visage de l'autre. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réveiller quelqu'un, donc il préféra tenter le tout pour le tout.

 **" Shiro... "** Murmura l'orangé, il caressait la joue du blanc du dos de la main.

 **"Hmn... "** Marmonna l'autre, les yeux toujours fermés. Ichigo approcha alors son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur la joie de l'albinos. Shiro sourit alors, se laissant démasquer.

 **" Tu étais déjà réveillé. "** Constata celui avec les cheveux oranges. Shirosaki ouvrit les yeux, le sourire toujours présent.

 **" Bonjour petite fraise. "** Dit alors le blanc d'une voix assez rauque.

 _" C'était... assez sexy comme ton... "_ Pensa Ichigo, il rougit de suite après cela en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se dire.

 **" Encore une fois..." C** ommença-t-il. **" , à quoi pensais-tu ? "** Il faisait référence à aux plusieurs fois où il avait posé cette question, dans des moments plus différents les uns que les autres. Le Kurosaki ne voulait pas répondre alors l'albinos grimpa sur lui et commença à le chatouiller de partout.

 **" C'est bon, c'est bon ! "** Rigola Ichigo en essayant de reprendre son souffle avant de "tout avouer" à son "agresseur". Shirosaki resta perché au dessus de l'autre et le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire et de, de nouveau, l'embrasser, mais plus fougueusement cette fois.

Shiro emprunta ensuite des vêtements à Ichigo avant de partir se laver. Une fois tous les deux prêts, ils partirent directement à l'école après avoir rapidement déjeuné. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'endroit convenu, ensembles. Et directement, une bonne partie des personnes présentes les fixaient. Habituellement, personne n'osait s'approcher de l'albinos, ni lui parler, ou encore quoi que se soit d'autre. Alors, que quelqu'un arrive avec lui, était vraiment exceptionnel. Et puis, s'ils arrivent ensemble alors qu'ils habitent à l'opposé, c'est qu'ils ont passés la nuit ensemble. Qu'ont-ils donc bien pu faire ensemble ? Cette question était dans beaucoup d'esprits, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Rukia arriva en furie quelques secondes plus tard, la colère bien présente sur son beau visage. Elle commença à crier, ou plutôt hurler, devant tout le monde, avant de frapper Shirosaki avec ses petits poings, renforçant l'idée des autres sur ce qu'ils auraient bien pu faire cette nuit

 _ **Voilààààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pardon pour les fautes. ^^**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	9. Chapter 6

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ichigo se retrouvait enfin seul. Shiro et Rukia avaient été appelés chez le directeur, encore une fois, pour cause, le comportement voilent qu'ils ont eux l'un envers l'autre dans la cours. L'orangé soupira en y repensant. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau alors que le cours commençaient enfin. Il observait parfois les bureaux de part et d'autre du sien, où se trouvaient habituellement ses deux "amis". Après tout, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait toujours les appeler "amis", il ne savait plus rien par rapport à tout ça. Il ne savait même pas dire ce qu'il ressentait à leur égard bon sang ! Alors, il faisait actuellement semblant d'écouter les cours, préférant, à la place, réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir au fond de lui. Sauf que, c'est, encore une fois, seul, qu'Ichigo sortit des cours pour passer son temps de midi sur le toit.

 **" Ce n'est pas convenable ! De plus que c'est la deuxième fois que vous vous retrouvez dans mon bureau cette semaine ! "** S'écria une personne dans la pièce en dessous de là où il se trouvait.

 _"Finalement, les vendredis ne sont pas si cool que ça... "_ Pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges. Il était juste au dessus du bureau du directeur, et il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il disait à ses deux amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blanche passe la fenêtre en entendant soupirer. Il leva la tête vers le haut et sourit avant de se lever sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 **" Salut Ichigo ! "** Sourit-il en escaladant le peu de mur qui le séparait du toit.

 **" M-Mais t'es malade ! "** S'écria l'orangé en lâchant sa brique de jus de fruit alors que l'albinos venait se coller à lui.

 **" Ah non ! Pas sans moi ! "** Ils entendirent une voix crier juste avant que la porte se trouvant derrière eux ne s'ouvre d'un seul coup. La jeune fille accourut se placer de l'autre côté du Kurosaki, attrapant elle aussi, un de ses bras, le seul que Shiro ne serrait pas contre lui. L'albinos et Rukia se regardèrent méchamment avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

 **" Kurosaki ! Kuchiki ! Kuronoshiro ! Dans mon bureau ! "** Cria le petit homme qu'était leur directeur. **" TOUT DE SUITE ! "** Cette fois-ci, il avait bel et bien hurlé alors que les trois autres ont sursauté, près à courir pour ne pas entre hurler comme ça une seconde fois.

(...)

La jeune fille mangeait, comme à son habitude, seule sur un petit banc de la cours alors qu'au loin, le jeune homme la fixait. En sortant dehors, il était à fond dans ce qu'il faisait, et était bien décidé à prendre les choses en main. Et surtout à foncer. Mais à la seconde où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il s'était stoppé dans sa marche, et avait directement perdu tous ses moyens. C'est pour ça que depuis maintenant une demi heure, il la fixait au loin, au lieu de marcher sûrement vers elle et de simplement "l'inviter à sortir".

 _" Et puis merde.. "_ Tensa souffla avant de prendre une grande inspiration, suivie, bien sûr, d'une grande expiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Bien que c'était surtout pour arriver à se calmer. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et commença à marcher jusqu'à arriver devant Yuzu. Celle-ci le nez plongé dans son livre, remarqua alors une ombre se dessiner au dessus d'elle et releva la tête vers Tensa, un œil fermé à cause du soleil. _" Elle est trop mignonne, bon sang. "_ Et l'autre portant un regard d'interrogation.

 **" Y-Yu-Yuzu... "** Commença-t-il. La jeune fille lui sourit doucement, trouvant le fait qu'il soit assez gêné, "totalement trop craquant". **" Tu... "** Tensa souffla en fermant les yeux. Il les ré-ouvrit par la suite, une petit flamme dans son regard, il retrouvait sa confiance. **" Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te demander, "** Il avait arrêté de bégayer et parlait maintenant tout à fait normalement. " Est-ce que ça te dirait.. D'aller voir un film avec moi un de ces quatre ? " Il afficha alors un petit sourire, espérant réellement qu'elle dise oui. Yuzu fut totalement surprise. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, et jamais, quelqu'un ne s'était intéressé à elle. Elle pensait donc que, comme les autres, il venait pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs. Alors, elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

 **" Avec grand plaisir. "** Elle sourit alors que la cloche sonnait annonçant le retour des cours, le jeune homme, ne pouvait être plus heureux.

(...)

La fin des cours, un vendredi soir, quoi de plus génial ? Eh bien, vous me direz que c'est un super moment, de savoir que vous rentriez chez vous, pour deux jours, à ne rien faire. Seulement, Toshiro Hitsugaya, ne fut pas longtemps de votre avis. Bien décidé à prendre son courage à deux mains, il s'apprêtait à tout avouer à sa meilleure amie à propos de l'amour qu'il gardait tant enfouis au fond de son âme. Mais alors qu'il était en face d'elle et ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il remarqua le sourire béat qu'elle affichait.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? "** Demanda-t-il en laissant, à son tour, apparaître un sourire.

 **" Tu en devinera jamais ! Kyle m'a enfin inviter à sortir ! "** Elle sautait de joie devant son ami, qui lui blêmit. Littéralement. Elle s'excusa ensuite envers son ami et partit voir une fille juste deux mètres plus loin. Toshiro, n'avait toujours pas bougé, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il se ressaisit à l'arrivée de son ami, Tensa.

 **" Wow putain j'ai réussi ! "** S'écrit alors l'autre aux cheveux bruns. **" Je sors avec Yuzu demain ! Pas dans trois semaines, DEMAIN ! " I** l voulait continuer, mais remarqua l'attitude de son ami. **" Raconte. "** Murmura-t-il.

(...)

Au même moment, seulement quelques mètres plus loin, un garçon aux cheveux oranges se tenait seul, dans un coin sombre, où personne ne pouvait distinguer sa présence, ses deux amis étant encore dans le bureau du directeur de ce grand établissement, alors qu'une rousse, l'ayant bizarrement remarqué, le rejoint.

 **" Salut ! "** S'exclama-t-elle. **" Ça va ? "** Suite à cela, ils engagèrent la conversation. Et tout se passait tout à fait normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose une question assez...

 **" Pourquoi aime-tu tant Shiro et Rukia ? "** La question aura quelque peu surpris Ichigo, et celui-ci sembla alors réfléchir, essayant sûrement de lui donner une réponse correcte et plus ou moins précise.

 **" Je... Je ne sais pas. "** Avoua-t-il. Il est vrai qu'il avait passer les premières années de son enfance avec eux, mais dire pourquoi il tenait tant à eux, il ne savait pas le faire.

Orihime fixa quelques secondes l'orangé avant de baisser les yeux au sol, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

 _" Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'aime... "_ Réfléchit-elle, elle lança un regard vers le jeune homme à sa gauche, il semblait regarder droit devant lui, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux, le dos contre le mur. _" J'en conclus qu'il ne l'aime pas. Mais avec lui dans les parages, je ne pourrais jamais avoir Rukia pour moi toute seule. "_ Elle posa deux doigts sur son menton avant se tourner entièrement vers Ichigo. Celui-ci baissa la tête vers elle, un regard surpris sur le visage. Il ne vit rien venir alors que la rousse s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui et, sans aucune hésitation, posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'orangé.

Mais, à ce qui semble être un ou deux mètres plus loin, deux adolescents, les fixaient, les yeux écarquillé et la bouche ouverte. Le visage de Shirosaki se déforma de colère envers celle qu'il considérait littéralement "comme une pute". Rukia lui donna un coup de coude avec un regard méchant.

 **" Bin quoi ? Elle a tout le temps les seins dehors cette fille ! "** Cracha-t-il. La Kuchiki ne répondit rien et ne laissa rien montrer sur son visage. Shiro commença alors à marcher vers les deux dans le coin sombre, sûrement pour piquer une bonne colère sur Inoue, mais la deuxième fille, celle aux cheveux courts noirs, en décida bien autrement.

 **" Attends ! "** Elle sourit en coin. **" J'ai une autre idée. "** Elle marcha jusqu'au petit "couple" et se mit entre eux directement. Elle attira Orihime et Ichigo à elle avant de les amener classe vide, les lumières étant éteintes, et les rideaux cachant l'intérieur de la pièce à toute personne, son sourire ne la quittant pas alors qu'Orihime rougissait, en paniquant légèrement, et qu'Ichigo, lui, se demandait simplement ce qu'il se passait. Au milieu du couloir, il avait finit par s'arrêter, mais Shiro, ayant tout suivit depuis le début posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de l'orangé, l'amenant avec eux. Une fois tous entrés dans la classe, l'albinos ferma la porte à clé, et, au cas où, la bloqua à l'aide d'une chaise.

 _ **Voilàààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. ^^ Désolée pour les fautes. Et à bientôt. xLisa**_


	10. Chapter 7

_**Alors... À titre d'information, le lemon ne se termine pas ici et continue dans le prochain chapitre. x) Quoi que pour la Yaoi, c'est rien que la fin et tout le reste est plutôt dans le prochain chapitre. (≧∇≦) - Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir pris un de tes smileys, je ne vous pas m'en empêcher. xD**_

 **" Qu'est-ce que tu- "** Dès la première occasion, Orihime fut poussé vers le sol, pas si délicatement que ça, puisque ses fesses reçurent un gros coup. _"Eh bah merde, c'est que ça fait mal en plus..."_ Elle ferma les yeux et frotta le dos de la sa tête avec sa main gauche, sans doute pour se remettre de ça et penser à autre chose. Et dès la deuxième occasion, alors que la rousse semblait assez déstabilisée, Rukia grimpa sur elle. La Kuchiki attrapa un foulard non loin, sûrement oublié par une élève, et prit les deux bras de la fille, maintenant en dessous d'elle. À la hauteur de ses poignet, elle passa plusieurs fois la tissu avant de fermement l'attacher au banc qui se trouvait juste derrière Orihime. Celle-ci essaya alors directement de tirer, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance ou avait peur de Rukia, loin de là, mais elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Rien à faire. Elle était bel et bien attaché, et rien n'y faisait. Elle soupira, ses mains et ses poignets lui faisaient mal maintenant, alors se rapprocha du banc, collant son dos à celui-ci. Rukia sourit, histoire de détendre un peu l'autre fille rousse. Alors que derrière elle deux, Ichigo avait les yeux écarquillé et il se demandait réellement ce qui allait lui arriver. Bon sang, n'importe qui les auraient tous trouvés fou ! D'ailleurs l'orangé vaut même déjà essayer de s'enfuir. Deux fois. Et à chaque fois, il fut retenu par l'albinos. Sauf que cette fois, pour ne pas "courir de risque", Shiro décida de ne plus relâcher le jeune homme au cheveux oranges. Il lui avait prit les poignet, et depuis un petit temps maintenant, les gardait encerclé dans sa main gauche, alors que ça main droite se baladait à certains endroits du corps de la fraise, sans pour autant n'aller trop loin avec lui. Ça tembourinait dans sa tête alors que le sang lui montait encore aux joues, lui donnant un visage presque entièrement rose, voir peut -être même rouge. Shirosaki pencha la tête vers la droite pour pouvoir voir apercevoir le visage d'Ichigo. Elle sourit en voyant celui-ci, il aura même pu rigoler de sa gêne en fin de compte. Mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'est déposer un baiser sur le cou de son "prisonnier" remontant toujours plus haut. Rukia leur jeta en coup d'oeil, semblant se fâcher, et lançant même quelques insultes contre la peau d'Orihime. La rousse le remarqua bien vite, et, maintenant toute gêne envolée, elle aussi prit un visage en colère avant de prendre la tête de la Kuchiki entre ses mains et de l'abaisser vers sa poitrine. Elle rougissait quand même pour avoir fait ça, mais ce ne fut pas grand chose. Elle se détendit à nouveau en voyant le sourire de celle aux cheveux noirs juste au dessus d'elle. Rukia laissa traîner le bout de ses doigts sur les boutons de la chemise de la rousse, n'en oubliant aucun, elle passait délicatement dessus. Celle-ci finit bien vite au sol, jetée à terre comme un vulgaire chiffon. Inoue poussa un petit cri de surprise alors que la Kuchiki laissait traîner sa langue sur sa peau bronzé.

Quelques mètres derrière, Ichigo avait les yeux écarquillés et n'osait même plus bouger.

 _" Si je ne bouge pas, je suis invisible. "_ Se répéta-t-il encore et encore.

Mais ce petit stratagème ne sembla pas marcher bien longtemps. Dans son dos, se trouvait toujours Shirosaki, souriant à pleine dents, il semblait avoir tout compris à ce qu'Ichigo comptait faire par la suite. L'orangé, essayant de paraître discret, recula d'un pas. Puis dans un autre. Voulant ne faire entendre aucun bruit. Alors, doucement, il reculait vers l'arrière.

 _" Lentement mais sûrement..."_ Se dit-il en voyant la vitesse si médiocre à laquelle il avançait vers la "liberté".

Shiro posa sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas que quelqu'un dans la pièce l'entende alors qu'il rigolait. Ce pauvre Ichigo était définitivement trop mignon en fin de compte. Même s'il l'avait toujours pensé, l'albinos s'était demandé si la fraise avait beaucoup changé durant le temps où il était partit pour Tokyo avec ses parents. Le blanc avait été, littéralement, aux anges en se rendant compte que son "ami" n'avait définitivement pas changé. Et là encore, il en avait la preuve. La seule personne qu'il connait capable de se "rendre" invisible, c'est plutôt de se croire disparaître, c'est bien Ichigo ça ! Et personne d'autre. Au final, pour Shirosaki, personne n'arrivait à la cheville de son ami d'enfance, et premier ami. L'orangé avait été le seul à ne pas avoir de doutes sur lui en le regardant, ou le rencontrant, la première fois. Et ça, cette simple petite chose, Shiro l'avait bien retenu, et ça resterait encré dans son petit coeur assez... Froid. Ouais, froid doit être le bon mot pour décrire ça. Ou ce qu'il est. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne à part Ichigo. Pas même à Rukia. Ni Tensa. Et bizarrement encore moins à Toshiro, celui qui pourtant avait la même couleur de cheveux assez spéciale que lui. Il n'était véritablement plus le seul à avoir les cheveux blancs comme la neige.

Shirosaki partit alors se placé derrière Ichigo quelques centimètres plus loin. L'orangé, reculant toujours en fixant la scène droit devant lui, comme pour se donner le courage de réellement s'en aller d'ici, écarquilla les yeux en cognant quelque chose dans son dos.

 **" Merde. "** Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, attendant sûrement qu'une chose ou l'autre arrive.

Il leva les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour voir qu'il avait simplement cogné le torse son "ami" blanc, souriant jusqu'aux dents. Shiro le regarda quelques secondes alors qu'un éclair traversait ses yeux jaunes, presque dorés, et noirs. L'albinos ne laissa plus sa main pendre à côté de son corps et décida de la poser sur l"intimité du garçon devant lui, devenu rouge comme une tomate.

 _ **Bon... Celui-là il m'a pris beaucoup de temps quand même. Le prochain arrivera plus vite, je l'écris déjà ! Avec l'école et tout ça, je n'avais même pas une minute pour écrire et je suis en retard sur TOUTES mes fic's. Heureusement que j'avais mon petit carnet avec moi en cours pour noter toutes mes idées. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment contente de ce chapitre en fin de compte... Il est un peu plus court et il a prit douze jours à venir. Bref. À bientôt dans le prochain chapitre où il y aura du Yaoi. x)**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	11. Chapter 8

_**Hum, hum. Que dire ? Attention Yaoi ? Ouais. ATTENTION YAOI dans ce chapitre. Et peut-être lemon aussi. x)**_

A cet instant, Ichigo paniqua. Vraiment. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, tout lui était flou, et presque inconnu. Il avait presque oublié les deux filles devant lui alors qu'une d'elle était maintenant en sous-vêtements. Sa vue était brouillé et c'était comme si tout bruit avait disparu. il n'entendait plus Rukia, ni Orihime, ni les paroles des élèves dans la cours. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce pour cause des rideaux fermés et de la lumière éteinte. Les chaises étaient sur les tables, le table était intacte, sans aucune poussière de craie sur celui-ci. Le sol blanc brillait à tel point il était propre. La chaise du professeur était, elle, bien rangé sous le bureau et la farde des absents se trouvait sur le coin supérieur droit. Tout tournait autour d'Ichigo. Il se mettait réellement dans un drôle d'état, et s'en était le moins qu'on puisse en dire. Il voyait les lèvres de son "ami" albinos bougées, il parlait, c'était certain, mais l'orangé n'entendait absolument rien. Le Kurosaki était dans un état de lucidité pure. Non, en fait, c'était tout le contraire. On aurait pu juste dire qu'il n'était pas lucide, c'était tout. Alors Shirosaki le fit se retourner et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres et ce fut comme par magie, ce qui le réveilla la fraise de son "sommeil". Il cligna des yeux, Shiro fut flou quelques secondes avant de redevenir "normal".

 **" J'aurais vraiment jamais cru que tu régirais comme ça. "** Se moqua-t-il alors que celui en couleur rougissait, il avait réellement l'air et la couleur d'une tomate. Et pas que sur ses joues mais sur tout le visage. Ichigo baissa la tête de honte pendant quelques secondes avant que Shiro ne lui relève la tête à l'aide de ses deux mains. Il lui donna un deuxième baisé ce qui eut pour effet de détendre celui qui lui ressemblait étrangement mais avec les couleurs en plus. Il laissa ensuite sa main blanche descendre doucement sur le cou de l'orangé.

Sa bouche commença à suivre ses mains, descendant avec elle vers son torse. Il détachait les boutons un à uns, assez lentement alors qu'au dessus, Ichigo n'était pas bien du tout, mais alors pas le moins du monde. Il paniquait, simplement à l'idée de ce qui pouvait bien arriver par la suite. Jusqu'où est-ce que ça pourrait-il bien arriver ? Quand et où est-ce que cela s'arrêterait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et commençait sérieusement à s'en faire. La chemise enlevée, le blanc la jeta à travers la pièce, elle retomba comme un vulgaire bout de chiffon. Le Kurosaki commençait même à trembler légèrement, les yeux fermé durement. En voyant son état, Shirosaki remontait jusqu'au visage de son ami.

 **" J'vais pas t'faire mal. Tu l'sais bien non ? "** Demanda-t-il. Ichi ré ouvrit les yeux et regarda quelques secondes son ami d'enfance. Il hocha la tête. Il réagissait vraiment de façon stupide en fin de compte, c'est vrai que Shirosaki est... Comment pourrait-on bien dire... Spécial. Oui, il était affectivement assez spécial. Mais l'orangé savait. Il savait pertinemment que l'albinos ne lui ferait jamais rien de mal. Il avait confiance en lui, une confiance aveugle.

 **" Pts. "** Rukia ne put s'empêcher de jeter en œil derrière elle. Elle en avait vraiment sérieusement marre de tous ces petits discours mielleux que le blanc lançait _sa_ fraise. Le regard quelque peu mauvais, elle essaya de se relever pour faire intrusion entre les deux, ne pouvait plus regarder ni entendre quoi que ce soit de ce terrible et désastreux spectacle. Mais son bras fut retenue par une petite main qui n'avait pas de poigne. Quand à l'identité de la personne, ce ne fut vraiment pas dur de trouver. C'était bien évidement Orihime, aucun doute là dessus. Celle-ci tira son amie au dessus d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe directement sur sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un baiser plutôt passionné . Si Inoue savait une chose, c'est qu'elle ne laisserait plus sa Kuchiki partir au profit de ce garçon aux cheveux oranges, que bizarrement, elle détestait de plus en plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son coeur, c'est vrai, mais là, à cet instant, c'était le pire de tout, bien pire que d'habitude. Durant toutes son enfance, elle avait toujours été là, avec eux, mais dans leur ombre. Depuis les maternelles, elle était dans leur classe, mais jamais aucun d'eux ne fit attention à elle et ses cheveux courts, la laissant se faire martyrisée dans son coin. Ils n'avaient prit conscience de son existence en secondaire, où elle fit, bien sûr, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se rapprocher de Rukia, et en faire au moins son amie. Alors, elle décida en ce moment même, qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais son amante pour aujourd'hui s'enfuir et s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne la laisserait plus jamais filer et s'en aller.

De son côté, Shirosaki soupira légèrement et lança un regard mauvais dans la direction des deux filles juste avant que celle aux cheveux noirs corbeaux ne retombe au sol. Contrairement à Ichigo qui leur faisait dos, lui, il était bel et bien en face d'elles et pouvait tout voir de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, même s'il s'en fichait. Shiro descendit de nouveau vers le haut du torse de son amant et trouva un de ses tétons, qu'il s'empressa bien s^r directement de mordiller. Un gémissement sortit alors que la bouche de sa petite fraise. Gémissement qui se fit bien évidement directement maudire par son possesseur. L'albinos sourit et laissa une de ses mains descendre encore plus bas, vers la pantalon de celui "en couleur". Ichigo se tortilla alors dans tous les sens, bougeant l'entièreté de son corps. Espérant sûrement se défaire de la poigne de son ami blanc et de se sortir de cette situation assez bien géante de son point de vue. Pour combler le fait que l'orangé voulait visiblement s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible d'ici à cet instant, le décoloré emprisonna les lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes, et alors qu'Ichigo se détendit au contact, finit de déboutonner son jeans. Le Kurosaki ne sentit rien et ne vit rien venir jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il poussa tout de même in petit cri, presque digne d'une vraie fille, alors que l'air froid de la pièce entrait en contact avec ses jambes dénudées sous forme de petite brise de vent. Shirosaki faillit rigoler mais se retient juste à temps. Et contrairement à d'habitude, cette fois, Ichigo n'osa même plus bouger d'un cil, comme s'il était paralysé ou quelque chose du genre.

Le blanc profita de ce moment pour pousser Ichigo vers le sol. Ils y retombèrent tous les deux, l'albinos bien sûr au dessus de l'orangé, pour ne pas changer son côté dominant... _( ça c'est à cause de ton com' Julio. Sinon j'aurais peut-être pas mis cette phrase. x) )_ Le coloré écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, s'en était fini de lui. Et alors qu'il allait de nouveau paniquer, il se souvenu de ce que son ami d'enfance lui avait dit un peu plutôt. Tout était vrai. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal et puis... Il était vierge. Merde, il est vierge. Et Shiro le sait BON SANG DE BONSOIR ! Ichigo se décida définitivement à se calmer tout de même et prit une grande inspiration, puis expira. Encore et encore. L'albinos sourit et passa un de ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement du jeune homme en dessous de lui. S'en était trop pour Ichigo qui paniqua de nouveau en se remettant à bouger. Mauvaise idée. Parce qu'en faisant ça, il avait fait bouger la main blanche de son ami encore plus bas. Le Kurosaki se figea et devient rouge comme une tomate, littéralement. On aurait dit une tomate géante. Il ferma ensuite les yeux alors que Shiro faisait bouger sa main de haut en bas.

 _" Oh merde... "_ Il était vulnérable et ne pouvait plus rien faire alors que les gémissements sortaient de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite de sa bouche.

Quand un gémissement plus long et plus aigu sortit de la bouche de l'orangé, Shirosaki sourit de plus belle, un liquide chaud lui coulant entre les doigts. _( J'vous jure que ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça bon sang merde. x) ) I_ l profita du fait qu'Ichigo leva tout de même un peu ses haches accidentellement pour attraper le sous -vêtement et le faire glisser pour rejoindre le pantalon aux chevilles du jeune homme en dessous. Toujours au dessus, Shirosaki commença doucement à s'abaisser. Quand la fraise prit conscience de tout ce qui était entrain d'arriver et qu'il se rendit compte de ce que le blanc allait faire, il était déjà bien trop tard.

Shiro sourit et se pencha encore un peu, mais juste au moment où il allait franchir le pas, ils entendirent tous une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte, quelqu'un l'ouvrait de l'extérieur, et malgré la chaise qu'ils avaient placé de leur côté, cela ne tiendrait pas. Shirosaki grogna de mécontentement alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celle-ci.

 _ **Tada ! :D J'espère que vous avez aimé, désolée pour les fautes. ;) Je vous avais dis qu'il arriverait plus rapidement ! ^^ Deux chapitre en deux jours, j'espère avoir encore la chance de me rattraper un peu plus, plus tard dans la journée. Parce que là, il est minuit 49 et franchement, j'veux dormir. Je sais pas pourquoi en plus. Avant de passait des nuits blanches ou presque sans être fatiguée... L'école me pompe déjà.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de l'hétéro Ichi/ruki hum, je dirais... Je sais pas en fait. y à titre d'information Shiro et Rukia sont à égalité. Bref, à bientôt.**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	12. Chapter 9

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui à la volée, bien content d'être de retour. Il ne prit pas le temps de monter dans sa chambre et partit directement au salon pour s'affaler dans le canapé. Il avait courut depuis le lycée et était vraiment très fatigué. Il avait eut bien assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir, c'est faire un somme.

 **" Pourquoi es-tu donc dans cet état ? "** Son rêve de dormir ne s'exauça pas alors que Kamika arrivait derrière le fauteuil. Elle croisa ses bras sur le dossier de celui-ci, se trouvant à droite de la tête de celui qui était maintenant un de ses patrons. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit, et avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, énormément. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux pour le trouver près de lui. Il lui sourit instantanément. Sa deuxième maman veillait sur lui. La femme de 38 ans rousse se redressa et partit s'asseoir sur la bord du canapé, à côté d'Ichigo.

 **" C'est une longue histoire. "** Lui avoua alors le Kurosaki en soupirant.

 **" Allez, racontes moi tout. "** Sourit-elle alors à l'expression de son petit protégé. L'orangé réfléchissait. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Mais sa décision fut vite prise. La femme à côté de lui était la personne sur laquelle il pouvait le plus compter, celle à qui il pouvait tout dire. Absolument tout. il se lança alors dans son récit. Commençant par le début de l'année, le jour où il était revenu, passant par les disputes constante de Shiro et de Rukia, ajoutant Orihime à l'équation, jusqu'aux événements qui s'étaient passé plutôt dans la journée. Kamika écarquilla les yeux à ses dernières phrase.

 **" Je crois que j'ai eu mon premier rapport sexuel. "** La jeune femme sourit en jouant le rôle du thérapeute alors qu'Ichigo était rouge de honte et de gêne. **" Et ça me terrifie. "** Son sourire se transforma en sourire encourageant et compréhensif alors qu'Ichigo osait enfin relever les yeux vers sa deuxième mère adorée.

 **" Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. "** Elle jouait souvent le rôle de mère pour lui, et jamais il ne pourrait la remercier comme il devait. **" C'est tout à fait normal. Aussi bien d'avoir peur que ce rapport. Ai confiance en toi et tout ira toujours bien. Je te le promet. "** Elle sourit de nouveau en prenant le visage de la fraise entre ses deux mains. Alors il décida simplement de la prendre dans ses bras, emmenant sa "mère adoptive" dans une longue étreinte. Une larme coula sur le visage de l'orangé mais il souriait tout comme Kamika.

Ils ont passé encore quelques minutes comme ça jusqu'à ce que Kamika dise partir pour lui préparer leur dîners, à elle et à Ichigo. Le jeune Kurosaki monta donc dans sa chambre, pour se raffréchir et peut-être même, prendre une douche rapide et bien méritée. Mais alors qu'il avait ses habits en mains et qu'il était sur le point de sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, il reçut un coup de fil en appel masqué, ou numéro inconnu si vous préférés.

 **" Allo ? "** Répondit-il. Quelques secondes plus tard, il écarquilla les yeux en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait bien plus que bien dans le petit micro.

(...)

Ichigo se contraint tout de même à retourner au lycée le lendemain mais pas lourds. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait affiché une tête de râleur durant toute la marche. Pourtant, Kamika était bel et bien venue avec lui. Elle partait dans cette direction aussi pour aller faire des courses, mais bizarrement, ça ne changea en rien l'expression morose d'Ichigo. Depuis qu'il était redescendu pour dîner hier soir, la domestique le trouvait extrêmement bizarre. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle était venue. Mais bon, en ce moment même, il ouvrit une porte. La porte de se salle de classe. Il s'y engouffra vite fait et ne jeta même pas un œil vers Shiro et Rukia, qui, comme pour répéter la jour de la rentrée, se criaient dessus au milieu de classe et qui plus est debout sur des tables. Il posa un pied à l'intérieur de la salle de classe en soufflant. Il finit ensuite par passer à côté de ses deux amis sans leur adresser la parole. Ouais, le Kurosaki était vraiment très très bizarre aujourd'hui. Shirosaki et Rukia le remarquèrent et arrêtèrent de se disputer. Ils le suivirent avec des yeux interrogateurs jusqu'à ce qu'il aie s'asseoir à son pupitre alors qu'aucun son ne sortait plus de leurs bouches. En voyant ça, les deux amis/ennemies se jetèrent un regard, lui aussi interrogateur avant de se lancer un " mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait toi ?! ". Mais pourtant, aucun des deux n'avait rien fait. Ils soufflèrent tout deux et partirent eux aussi vers leur pupitre sans aucun mot, aucun son, ni même regard méchant, pour une fois. . Rukia à gauche d'Ichigo, à peu près au milieu des rangés, Shiro à droite, contre le mur. Un peu plus loin d'eux,à quelques mètres, dans la deuxième rangé, devant la classe, une jeune fille rousse sourit en les fixant. Orihime avait assistée à toute la scène depuis le début, et était bien fière d'elle sur ce coup là. Elle se retourna cependant de nouveau vers le tableau alors que la professeur arrivait en classe.

Au temps de midi tant attendu, ils se sont tous les trois assis à la même table, toujours sans aucun mot. Shiro et Rukia essayèrent plusieurs fois de faire les conversation, ils avaient même réussi à parler ensemble sans s'entre tuer bon dieu ! C'était du jamais vu ! Mais même si Ichigo saluait volontiers leurs efforts, il resta muet comme une carpe durant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'albinos s'énerve inutilement en plus, en ayant largement marre.

 **" Qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang ?! "** Hurla-t-il. Toutes les personnes de la cafétéria se retournèrent. Shirosaki, pencher en face d'Ichigo se redressa. **" QUOI ?! "** S'énerva-t-il d'un ton assez méchant et froid. Tous retournèrent à leur occupation. Le blanc retourna à son "ami" avec un regard qui disait simplement " réponds à ma question maintenant". Mais, encore une fois, Ichigo ne laissa rien paraître et se tût dans l'ombre.

La Kuchiki et l'albinos partirent alors simplement, en ayant cette fois bien plus que marre. Ichigo resta seul, et pendant un bon moment cette fois. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, une ombre se fit voir et Orihime s'arrêta à droite d'Ichigo, son plateau toujours rempli en main. Même si c'était bien la quatrième fois qu'elle allait rechercher à manger. Qu'elle goinfre celle-là. Encore une chose que Shiro lui retrouve à dire, le Kurosaki le savait bien. Mais si Shirosaki savait ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce serait encore pire.

 **" Alors t'as bien aimé ma petite menace ? T'as passé une journée assez marrante ? "** Elle le narguait. Purement et simplement en compagnie de son sourire narquois. Elle fit légèrement voler ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'Ichigo relevait les yeux vers elle, ne semblant pas si content que ça aujourd'hui. Même s'il ne voulait rien répondre, il finit tout de même par craquer.

 **" Non. "** L'orangé lui répondit froidement et même agressivement.

 **" Tant mieux alors ! "** Inoue souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas la fraise et le laissa fièrement paraître. Après encore quelques minutes à faire chier son faux ami, la rousse partit en se retournant presque comme une reine, les cheveux au vent.

(...)

Cependant, à la fin de la journée, Ichigo décida que s'en était assez, il ne pouvait simplement plus tenir ce rythme. Alors il a marché droit vers Shiro et Rukia dans la cours. Le dos droit, la tête haute, il n'hésitait pas un seul instant, et ça se voyait bien sur son visage. Il est tout d'abord passé à côté de Yuzu et Tensa qui se trouvaient à sa droite puis de Toshiro et Karin, sur sa gauche, mais ne leur à rien dit, il ne leur avait même pas porté un seul regard. Trop plongé dans ses pensées. Mais alors qu'il abordait les deux autres, ceux-ci se retournèrent pour marcher dans une autre direction, visiblement bien en colère contre leur "ami". Orihime, cachée derrière un mur pas très loin, passa ses tête pour qu'elle soit tout de même visible mais sans que les trois ne puisse la voir et sourit. Fière de la zizanie qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en place dans le petit groupe.

 **" Les gars ! "** Ichigo attrapa les épaules de ses amis pour les faire se retourner, ça marcha, mais il se dégagèrent bien vite ensuite.

 **" Quoi ? "** Demandèrent Shiro et Rukia à l'unisson. Ils se lancèrent un regard méchant.

 **" Je dois vous dire un truc. C'est à propos d'Orihime et moi. "** La dernière phrase piqua leur curiosité alors que non loin, la peu monta légèrement en Inoue.

 _ **Voilàààààà. Deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui et trois en deux jours. ^^ Je suis assez fière de moi. Surtout quand on sait que mon chapitre huit s'était entièrement effacé alors que je l'avais fini... FOUTU PORTABLE A LA NOIX ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolée pour les fautes et à bientôt ! :)**_

 _ **xLisa**_

 _ **P.S. J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 10. ;)**_


	13. Chapter 10

_**Alors... Pour rassurez certains personnes. xD Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Julio à rassurer. Je ne fais pas un IchiHime. Non mais sérieusement... Moi... Faire un IchiHime... JAMAIS DE LA VIE BORDEL ! C'est trop pour moi le IchiHime. xD J'adore tout de Bleach. Mais quand je dis tout, c'est tout ! La seule chose que je n'aime pas et qui, en fait, me dégoûte un peu, c'est IchiHime. Donc non, pas de fictions IchiHime pour moi ! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ma tête lorsque je vois un semblant de lemon IchiHime. Ma mère m'a même demandé si j'étais malade la dernière fois. Tiens... Quand j'y re-pense, c'est très sympathique tout ça. xD**_

Orihime serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arrive ! Bon sang non. C'était SA Rukia. La SIENNNE. Et elle ne pouvait pas ne plus avoir sa confiance. Jamais. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle empoigna donc sa confiance à deux mains et marcha rapidement vers eux. Et alors qu'Ichigo allait tout raconter, elle intervient avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit. Elle blablata plusieurs choses l'unes à la suite des autres, veillant à bien couper Ichigo à chaque fois. Et quand le Kurosaki s'avoua enfin vaincu, ils partirent tous les quatre ensemble de l'école pour faire le chemin vers leurs maisons à chacun. Shirosaki en profita bien évidemment pour se coller au flan droit d'Ichigo en souriant. Cela ne plu bien sûr pas le moins du monde à Rukia qui fit de même avec le flan gauche de l'orangé tout en lançant un regard mauvais envers l'albinos. Orihime ne fut pas contente non plus et en profita pour se coller à la Kuchiki. Bien qu'elle n'était pas contente que sa Rukia veuille Ichigo, elle profitait grandement de la situation. Imaginez donc quatre abrutis collés les uns aux autres sur un trottoir dans la rue, en essayant de marcher droit. C'était bizarre. Il y avait de droite à gauche, un mec albinos avec un sourire et un regard pervers, puis un autre jeune homme avec des cheveux oranges et un regard de traumatisé, une fille aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait niaisement, et pour finir le tout une rousse, rouge de colère et qui râlait et criait des choses déplaisantes envers celui aux cheveux orange. Spectacle assez hilarant et bizarroïde pour les passant. Mais pas que pour eux. Toujours à l'entrée de l'école, loin derrière eux, Toshiro et Tensa se lancèrent un regard avant de soupirer. Bon sang, ils ne changeront donc jamais.

Rukia fut la première à arriver chez elle, suivie de près par Shirosaki. Rukia embrassa la joue d'Ichigo avant de rentrer chez elle et Shiro laissa sa main traîner sur le torse de l'orangé en l'embrassant. Arrivé devant sa porte, il fit un clin d'œil à sa fraise adorée avant de rentrer. Mais alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'Orihime et Ichigo sur le chemin. Un malaise s'installa du côté de l'orangé, alors que la colère était bien plus que présente chez la rousse assez mal polie.

Alors qu'une ruelle apparaissait sur leur gauche, Orihime attrapa la cravate du Kurosaki et le tira avec elle dans l'endroit sombre et humide. Qui sentait le pipi par dessus le marché. Elle le plaqua contre le mur de gauche arrivé au milieu de l'endroit. Bien plus qu'en colère cette fois.

 **" Rukia est à moi. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? "** Demanda-t-elle agressivement. Elle se colla à lui sans aucun scrupule et posa sa main droite sur le sexe de l'homme entre elle et le mur froid en béton. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de réagir et écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir... comme une fraise... _( Oula quel jeu de mot pourri je viens de faire... )_ Orihime laissa traîner sa main et le Kurosaki ferma les yeux. Peu importe ce que vous pouviez penser, il n'aimait pas sa du tout. Mais comme il ne voulait pas faire de mal à la fille devant lui, il attendit que ça passe, sans bouger. Envoyant sa tête, Inoue se reteins de rien et arrêta tout. Elle sourit méchamment alors que le jeune garçon ré-ouvrit les yeux. Elle se retourna, faisant voler ses cheveux, et, le snobant, elle partit. Simplement. Toujours contre le mur, Ichigo se laissa retomber en soufflant alors que l'ombre de la jeune fille disparaissait de l'endroit. Il prit quelques minutes à se ressésir et partit à son tour, ne supportant plus l'endroit. Sortit de l'endroit sombre, il leva la tête vers le ciel fixant la lune. Parfois, il voudrait que tout cela ne se passe pas, même s'il savait pertinament qu'il aimait Shirosaki et Rukia. Il baissa la tête puis regarda à droite, ensuite à gauche. Il faisait déjà noir alors que, quelques minutes plus tard, il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui.

(...)

 **" Hey Ichigo ! "** Hurla Rukia en traversant le cours pour allez vers lui. Elle s'arrêta de courir pour freiner et tomber pile poils devant lui, un grand sourire sur son visage. Shiro, toujours à droite d'Ichigo, partit se placer en face, à côté de Rukia, en levant son sourcil droit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait encore celle là ? Orihime se posa la même question en arrivant à droite de la Kuchiki. **" Devine quoi. Aujourd'hui ça fait un mois depuis ton premier jour ! "** S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'orangé qui ne répondit rien jusque là.

 **"... "** On entendait presque les mouches voler, si on oubliait les gens derrière qui parlaient et riaient. Le Kurosaki détourna légèrement le regard vers la droite, demandant silencieusement à son ami albinos s'il savait quelque chose. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Il ne savait rien, et après réflexion préférait ne même pas savoir, il ne voulait absolument rien savoir de tout ceci.

 **" Euh... "** Ichigo laissa échapper le mot et finit même par lancer un regard vers Orihime, ce qui était vraiment sa dernière solution. Celle-ci souffla d'agacement pur, provoquant un petit son aigu qui eut pour conséquence d'énerver Shirosaki qui plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles en regardant la rousse méchamment. En voyant son regard, elle arrêta. Elle ne savait cacher, qu'elle avait peur de lui.

 _" Il est tellement idiot qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Il ne la mérite pas, cet imbécile... Quel bouffon."_ Elle leva les yeux au ciel. En voyant le regard méprisant qu'elle lui lança, Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur Rukia.

 **" Je ne trouve pas ça extraordinaire moi. "** Dit-il avec un regard doux envers Rukia. Celle-ci fit une moue boudeuse, cela énerva Inoue, venait-il de la décevoir ou elle rêvait ? La colère monta en elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se dit encore une fois qu'il n'était qu'un bouffon de la pire espèce. Elle les ré-ouvrit en entendant le beau rire que possédait Rukia. Elle riait aux larmes.

 **" Moi non plus. "** Répondit-elle à son ami la fraise. Le coeur d'Ichigo s'accéléra à ce son. Il adorait son rire. Les yeux du Kurosaki la fixait toujours avec tendresse alors qu'il sourit.

 _ **C'était un plaisir pour moi de vous publier ce chapitre en ce 19 septembre, jour très important pour moi. ^^**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	14. Chapter 11

Fière de son petit effet, qui finalement fut un gros effet, Orihime reprit sa course vers chez elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'il pleuvait des torrents dehors, elle eut un pincement au coeur en pensant que peut-être, Ichigo était toujours dehors, elle s'en voulait légèrement même si elle était fière d'elle et du fait qu'elle le détestait de tout son petit coeur froid. Elle pouvait encore l'imaginer, debout dans la ruelle sombre, les tête baissé, la pluie lui tombant dessus, caressant ses cheveux devenu un peu plus long à cause de l'eau,pour ensuite se poser sur ses pointes oranges avant de retomber dans une des flaques au sol, en un petit bruit en plus. Elle l'imagina ensuite, reniflant légèrement, le visage fermé, mais surtout, la chemise ouverte. Un frisson la traversa en pensant aux gouttes d'eau qui pourrait tomber le long de son torse bronzé. Orihime sursauta. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça bon sang. Elle soupira et posa sa petite tasse de chocolat chaud sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se leva d'un coup, se débarrassant de sa couverture, elle courut jusqu'au porte manteau et attrapa vite le sien avant de courir dehors. Arrivée à la ruelle encore plus humides qu'avant et aussi surtout plus sombre encore, il n'y avait personne. Elle était venue pour rien. Elle râla envers le Kurosaki avant de repartir de nouveau vers chez elle, en courant comme pour quand elle était revenue à l'endroit où elle avait laissé le jeune homme.

 **" C'est malin. "** Grogna-t-elle. **" J'ai trempée mon pyjama pour rien du tout. "** Elle souffla et marqua une pause. **" Connard. "** Elle sourit alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ouais, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça lui. Cependant, en réfléchissant à ça et à ce qui pourrait se passer le jour suivant, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver cette scène, tant inattendue mais aussi très bizarre, le lendemain.

Ils courraient tous les trois dans le couloir, Shirosaki et Rukia devant, Orihime derrière. Ils lançaient parfois quelques objets pour la retarder et Orihime s'empressait à chaque fois, ni voulant ni avoir de nouveau des problème, ni laisser ses pauvres objets là, au sol, et tout seul. Quand elle releva la tête, elle les avait perdu de vue. Elle tourna à droite pour aller jusqu'au prochain couloir, puis tourna à gauche. Elle courait mais personne ne pouvait la voir. L'établissement était toujours ouvert mais plus personne ne s'y trouvait. En passant devant une classe où la porte était ouverte, elle aperçu par la fenêtre, le soleil se coucher, prouvant que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et que le crépuscule dominait toujours magnifiquement.

 **" Oh tiens, bonjour ma petite Orihime. "** La femme de ménage, Mikola, était à l'intérieur. Orihime, toujours un peu essoufflé, prit un air gentil en lui répondant, un grand sourire sur le visage. Mais il disparut bien vite quand elle aperçu des cheveux oranges à l'intersection de deux couloirs, elle prit cette fois un regard assez froid avant de s'excuser au près de la gentille femme à sa gauche et de partir en courant sous le regard étonné de la plus âgée. Elle réussi à tourner dans le virage sans aucun problème, après tout, elle savait une chose, dans cette école, il ne restait que Mikola, et puis, eux, Shiro, Rukia, elle... et Ichigo. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se retrouver. Non ! Mais une fois arrivé dans l'autre couloir, il n'y avait personne. Elle commença alors à essayer d'ouvrir toutes les portes, et toutes s'ouvrirent. Mais elles étaient vide, elle trouva par contre un professeur dans une des classe, elle s'excusa en refermant la porte. Mais arrivée à ce qui semblait bien être la septième porte, celle-ci resta close. Quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur, et elle savait pertinemment qui c'était. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonné maintenant. Elle essaya tout ce qu'elle pouvait et se résolu finalement à utiliser ses pinces, offerte par son frère.

(...)

De nouveau enfermés dans une salle de classe sombre aux rideaux fermés, la même que la dernière fois, Rukia et Shirosaki faisaient face à Ichigo, l'un à côté de l'autre, faisant pour une fois équipe. Shiro à gauche, la Kuchiki à droite, ils étaient bien fière d'avoir enfin réussi à semer Orihime qu'ils entendaient encore courir et ouvrir les portes dans le couloirs.

 **" De-De qui es-tu amoureux ? "** La jeune fille réussi enfin à lâcher cette phrase tant attendue. L'albinos et celle aux cheveux noirs étaient tous deux très sérieux alors que l'orangé écarquillait les yeux. Tout était beaucoup trop sérieux pour être vrai. Même si ça l'était, et vraiment, c'était définitivement trop sérieux pour lui !

 **" Je... "** Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas comment formuler tout ça. Il savait de qui il était amoureux, il le savait pertinemment bien. Et d'ailleurs, il trouvait ça presque triste. Dire qu'il serait amoureux de Rukia est faux, mais se dire amoureux de Shiro l'est aussi. **" Je... "** Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et baissa la tête.

 **" T'as plus qu'à choisir. C'est elle ou moi maintenant. "** Dit Shirosaki

 **" Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il dit. "** Confirma Rukia, le visage blasé. Ichigo releva la tête et ré-ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, un regard différent,plus sérieux, et plus déterminé.

 **" Les deux. "** Les deux autres avaient mes yeux écarquillés.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Shirosaki ou Rukia ne réponde. Orihime tenait encore ses pinces et était toujours penchée vers la serrure, laissant sa poitrine à la vue de tout le monde. Mais dans la pièce, tous, râlèrent énormément sur la rousse. La Kuchiki et l'albinos partirent, voulant discuter ensemble sans qu'Inoue et que le Kurosaki n'entende. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux sourit bizarrement et parla au jeune homme possédant les cheveux de couleur orange.

 **" Allons voir. "** Ichigo savait que ce n'était pas bien, et qu'il risquait la colère de deux des trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, mais au lieu de rester où il était, il décida que pour une fois, il ferait confiance à Orihime. Il la suivit alors. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les deux autres étaient, caché derrière un mur, au coin du couloir, ils tendirent l'oreille, ne s'attendant pas à entendre ce qu'ils allaient entendre.

 _ **Alors euh... Donc je suis malade et suis restée chez moi pour aujourd'hui, donc j'ai pu écrire le chapitre. Je suis d'ailleurs heureuse de vous l'avoir posté. Seulement, étant donné que je suis malade, il peut y avoir des tournures de phrases bizarre, dites le moi au cas ou. ^^ Je vous le dis déjà, le chapitre 12 aura trois parties. Et pour le moment, j'ai des idées pour les trois parties ainsi que pour le début du 13. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est difficile d'écrire ce message quand votre chien essaye de lécher tout le clavier et qu'il monte sur vous. x) D'ailleurs il essaye de me manger les cheveux là... Bon bah, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je suis désolée pour les fautes. A bientôt !**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	15. Chapter 12 part 1

Il courrait dans les rues de Karakura. Il ne restait que quelques rayons de soleil au dehors, alors que la lune se faisait de plus en plus voir. La lune... Elle lui fit penser à Rukia. Il eut un pincement au coeur. Il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, sprintant comme il le pouvait pour semer ceux qu'il savait à sa poursuite, non loin. Il se dit alors que celui des deux qui serait le plus dur à semer, à écarter, serait Shiro. Shirosaki... Le Kurosaki pouvait l'imaginer courir après lui, de la détermination dans le regard. Il ferma les yeux encore plus durement qu'avant. Il ne devait pas penser à lui, ni à Rukia qui devait sûrement avoir les larmes aux yeux. Non. Il ne devait penser à rien de tout cela, sinon il allait flancher. Une larme coula le long de sa joue droite. Il n'était donc qu'un jeu, qu'un vulgaire puzzle à reconstituer, un vulgaire jeu de cartes, ou même d'échec qu'il fallait gagner ? Non. Ils avaient déjà gagné. Ichigo le savait, ils avaient déjà remporté la victoire, il en était plus que certain de part le fait qu'il souffrait en ce moment même. Ouais, Rukia et Shiro ont atteint leur but le jour même où Ichigo était revenu. C'était ce jour-là, qu'il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour eux, à les aimer plus que comme des amis. Il réfléchissait. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux orange se demandait comment est-ce que tout cela avait pu se mettre en place. Il repensa alors à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a encore peu de temps. Il cherchait quelque chose pour le mettre sur une piste. Alors, avec grande difficulté, il se remémora encore une fois la scène, les larmes débordant maintenant abondamment de ses yeux bruns.

 _Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en entendant leur discours. Comment savoir maintenant ? Savoir qui croire. Savoir ce qu'il devait croire. À qui pouvait-il réellement faire confiance ? À Orihime ? Jamais. À Shiro ? À Rukia ? Plus maintenant en tout cas. Ce fut comme s'il tombait dans une falaise. Car en tout cas, il tombait de haut, de très haut. Orihime regarda une dernière fois dans la direction de Shirosaki et de la Kuchiki avant de lancer une regard vers Ichigo. Elle sourit, tout avait marcher selon son petit plan._

 _ **" Tss, tu dois aussi tenir ta parole. "** Râla Rukia._

 _ **" Et pourquoi ? Il n'a choisit aucun de nous deux à ce que je sache ! Mais de toute façon, une chose reste en plus, et c'est Orihime. Il faut l'écarter celle-là, elle est trop chiante pour moi. J'ai déjà des envies de meurtres et si ça continue, je vais vraiment me charger de son cas. "** Grogna Shirosaki. Orihime écarquilla les yeux mais récupéra bien vite son grand sourire aux mots de Rukia._

 _ **" Non. Il en est hors de question. "** Orihime se sentait voler en voyant sa chère Kuchiki la protéger, mais elle perdit pied juste après. **" Elle est trop importante dans mon plan. Si je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour le finaliser, j'aurais fais ce que tu dis. Parce que sincèrement, cette fille commence aussi à me taper sur les nerfs. "** N'importe qui aurait pu dire que Rukia se montrait presque méchante, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En connaissance de cause, la victime, entre Orihime et Rukia, était la jeune fille aux cheveux courts noirs. Ichigo lui même lança un regard à la rousse à sa gauche qui pourtant n'avait pas l'air si touchée que ça. Mais ce qui interpella le Kurosaki au point de presque le choquer._

 _ **" Mais bon, je savais aussi quelque chose. De toute façon, mon roi n'aurait jamais pu te prendre pour reine. "** Se moqua l'albinos. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il de l'appeler roi ?_

 _ **" CONNARD ! IDIOT ! ENFOIRÉ ! " Hurla** alors la Kuchiki. Mais elle toussa ensuite comme pour se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention ni envers Ichigo, ni envers le peu de professeur qu'il restait encore dans l'école. Elle souffla une dernière fois en reprenant son calme puis continua son petit discours, celui qu'elle faisait à Shirosaki depuis tout à l'heure._

 _ **" Mais notre pari était pourtant clair. "** Continua-t-elle. **" Celui de nous deux qui arriverait à le séduire serait vainqueur, et l'autre devrait s'éloigner. Alors... Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? "** Le visage d'Ichigo se décomposa. Il n'était donc alors qu'un vulgaire pari ? Eh bien, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il en conclu que oui. Il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire petit jeu pour eux deux. Et surtout, il s'était laissé prendre. Son coeur se sera et son visage sombra. Comme si tout venait de s'écrouler autour de lui, comme si tout son monde partait en fumée. Il état revenu de puis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, et durant ce court labs de temps, il s'était vraiment attaché à eux, trop attaché._

 _Shirosaki allait répondre, mais s'arrêta en tournant la tête vers la gauche alors qu'Ichigo faisait un pas en avant, perdu. Il se fichait de rester encore caché dans l'ombre du mur, il ne voulait qu'à ce moment-là, juste partir. Rukia, se demandant bien pourquoi Shiro venait de se figer , tourna elle aussi sa tête vers la droite, puisqu'elle était en face de l'albinos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Non. Cela devait être un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas se passer. Ouais, Ichigo aussi aurait souhaité que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemars. Alors il partit._

 _ **" Attends ! "** Il entendit deux personnes lui crier des choses alors qu'il se mettait à courir de plus en plus vite, espérant les semer. Orihime resta cachée, un sourire sur le visage, jusqu'à ce que Rukia et Shirosaki quitte également leurs places pour suivre l'orangé. Inoue attendit quelques secondes avant de partir elle aussi en courant derrière eux. Elle voulait voir comme ça allait finir pour eux tous. On entendait encore des personnes courir et des pas résonner dans l'école. Un des professeurs sortit de sa salle de classe où il corrigeait encore des copies pour crier sur les personnes qui faisaient encore tant de bruit, mais arrivé dehors, il ne vit plus personne. Les quatre élèves étaient dehors, dans la rue, littéralement entrain de jouer au chat et à la souris._

Ichigo jeta une dernière fois un regard en arrière et fut heureux de ne trouver plus personne, pas de Rukia, pas de Shirosaki, pas de rousse chiante, personne. Il souffla et s'arrêta de courir, mais il continua cependant de retourner jusque chez lui. Il pu alors enfin rentrer chez lui calmement pour monter jusqu'en haut, et s'écrouler.

 _ **Voilààààààààààààà. Bon, je ne l'ai pas encore dis donc je le fais maintenant, je ferais en sorte de poster minimum un chapitre par semaine. C'est déjà le deuxième cette semaine-ci, et j'espère arriver à en finir un troisième. ;) Sur ce, à bientôt ! :)**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	16. Chapter 12 part 2

Rukia courrait encore après lui. Elle savait qu'il était bien plus rapide qu'elle, mais pouvoir encore voir ses cheveux oranges bouger dans le vent au loin, lui redonnait un semblant d'espoir. Espoir qui s'en allait encore plus à chaque instant, à chaque pas. Elle perdit pied et son espoir partit définitivement alors qu'une larme coulait sur son visage, pour ensuite être prise dans un vent. Elle ne put que s'arrêter, manquant de force pour continuer, laissant Shiro passer sur sa droite et la devancer. Non. Non. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Ichigo. Et elle se le répétait."Je ne veux pas le perdre." Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête alors que les larmes coulaient encore et encore sur ses joues, caressant lentement et doucement son visage qui commençait à devenir rosé avant de retomber au sol.

Orihime, cachée derrière un muret, ferme les yeux quelques secondes. C'était en partie à cause d'elle si Rukia pleurait, et elle détestait ça. Entendre ses pleurs, et les voir. Elle se détourna alors, ses cheveux roux flottant après elle et reparti, sans un regard en arrière. Rukia devait rester seule. Elle le savait bien. Elle connaissait ça. Inoue ferma les yeux quelques secondes, la tête baissée, avant de la relever et de ré-ouvrit les yeux, un regard maintenant déterminé, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Rukia ne put cependant pas se retenir plus longtemps alors qu'une première larme coula sur son visage. Cela se transforma vite en torrent alors qu'elle faisait grincer ses dents les unes contre les autres, fermant les yeux. Elle tomba au sol et réussi juste à temps à se rattraper sur ses deux mains, le dos voûté, la triste émanant de partout autour d'elle.

 _ **" Umh... Euh.. Je dois lui parler, nous revenons. "** Scanda Rukia. Elle attrapa Shirosaki par le poignet et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter dans le couloir adjacent. Elle savait qu'Ichigo et Orihime risquait de les suivre et de les écouter, mais elle avait fait en sorte de coincer un minimum la porte pour gagner ne serait ce qu'un peu de temps._

 _ **" Bon eh bien, ça ne s'est pas réellement fini comme nous le voulions."** Remarqua Shirosaki, en levant le regard au ciel pour le fixer vers la droite avant de revenir vers la jeune fille devant lui quand il l'entendit commencer sa phrase. _

_**" Tss, tu dois aussi tenir ta parole. "** Pesta alors Rukia. Elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête, briser leur serment. Après tout, elle arrivait tout de même à comprendre pourquoi. Et c'était vrai qu'ils auraient pu tout arrêter, ça aurait même été plus simple vis à vis d'Ichigo. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui en veuille pour ça, mais elle ne pu finalement se résoudre à terminé ce "pari". Car même si elle ne voudrait pas l'avouer, elle avait bel et bien peur que le Kurosaki ne la choisisse pas, et qu'il parte avec... l'autre. Elle afficha une légère mine de dégoût en pensant à cela, mais sa moue partit bien vite pour se faire remplacer par une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse alors que l'albinos commençait un mini discours disons... intéressant. _

_**" Et pourquoi ? Il n'a choisit aucun de nous deux à ce que je sache ! Mais de toute façon, une chose reste en plus, et c'est Orihime. Il faut l'écarter celle-là, elle est trop chiante pour moi. J'ai déjà des envies de meurtres et si ça continue, je vais vraiment me charger de son cas. "** Grogna Shirosaki. Les yeux de Rukia s'élargirent un rien plus grand alors qu'elle réfléchissait et pesait le pour et le contre. Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de, de nouveau, regarder celui qui était, anciennement, un de ses meilleurs amis avant de lui sourire légèrement, d'un sourire assez bizarre._

 _ **" Non. Il en est hors de question. "** Elle entendit un bruit dans son dos et se retourna en vitesse, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne mais ne vit rien. Elle se remit alors dans sa position initiale, regardant vers celui qui était... blanc. Ouais, vers un albinos. Et continua sur ce qu'elle disait précédemment. **" Elle est trop importante dans mon plan. Si je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour le finaliser, j'aurais fais ce que tu dis. Parce que sincèrement, cette fille commence aussi à me taper sur les nerfs. "** Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait répondue sérieusement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Orihime tant que ça au final, et pour plusieurs raisons ! Inoue avait toujours été là. Après chaque ennui. Tout le temps. C'était d'elle que venait les principaux problèmes. Et alors que Rukia repensait à tout ça, des raisons supplémentaires lui venaient à l'esprit, toujours plus de choses._

 _ **" Mais bon, je savais aussi quelque chose. De toute façon, mon roi n'aurait jamais pu te prendre pour reine. "** Se moqua l'albinos. Rukia perdit son sourire. Espèce de salop. Mais attendez... Son esprit tilta à cale. Venait-il d'appeler son Ichigo roi ? Roi ? Majesté ? Sérieusement, il n'avait pas mieux ? ( Inutile de dire que je ne pense pas la même chose, j'adore ce surnom moi. xD )_

 _ **" CONNARD ! IDIOT ! ENFOIRÉ ! " Hurla** alors la Kuchiki. Mais elle toussa ensuite comme pour se calmer. Cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, mais c'était déjà ça. Au final, c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention ni envers Ichigo, ni envers le peu de professeur qu'il restait encore dans l'école. Ou bien envers Orihime. Elle ne voulait plus la voir celle-là ! La jeune fille aux cheveux courts noirs souffla cependant encore une dernière fois en reprenant son calme, puis continua son petit discours, celui qu'elle faisait à Shirosaki depuis tout à l'heure. Et qu 'elle en avait marre de répété. Elle reprit alors là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant de parler de la rousse aux longs cheveux._

 _ **" Mais notre pari était pourtant clair. "**_ _Reprit-elle donc._ _ **" Celui de nous deux qui arriverait à le séduire serait vainqueur, et l'autre devrait s'éloigner. Alors... Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? "**_ _Le visage de Shiro resta neutre. Au final, même si Ichigo était plus important que ça, il restait un pari à la base. Même s'il y avait toujours eut les sentiments avec. Sentiments... Rukia pensait réellement en avoir pour le Kurosaki, même si elle n'en était vraiment pas sûre, elle le pensait et en était absolument convaincue. Elle était finalement heureuse que son Ichigo se soit laissé prendre. Son coeur battait la chamade rien qu'à l'idée de celui aux cheveux oranges, rien qu'en pensant à lui. Tout semblait ne pas exister quand elle était avec lui, et c'était aussi comme si elle flottait de bonheur. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Être amoureux ? Elle ne le savait point. Mais pour elle, ça ne pouvait que se résumer à ça au final. Tout partait en fumée, même quand elle ne faisait que penser à lui. Il état revenu depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, et durant ce court labs de temps, elle... Elle avait simplement réalisée qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Ou même de Shirosaki finalement._

 _Celui-ci allait d'ailleurs_ _répondre, mais s'arrêta en tournant la tête vers la gauche en entendant un son, comme un pas. Ouais, c'était un pas. Quelqu'un arrivait vers eux. Rukia tourna alors elle aussi la tête vers la droite, enfin, elle était entièrement tournée vers la droit, et écarquilla les yeux. Rukia se demandait bien pourquoi Shiro s'était figé encore quelques secondes auparavant, mais finalement, c'était... Logique. Et c'était aussi... Malheureux. Ouais, elle trouvait ça presque malheureux. Cela devait être un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas se passer. Ils auraient tous souhaités que ça ne soit jamais arrivé alors que le Kurosaki s'enfuit en courant, un visage dépité._

 _ **" Attends ! "**_ _Rukia et Shirosaki lui crièrent de rester pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer et pour savoir depuis quand il était là. L'albinos et la Kuchiki partirent tous les deux après l'orangé. Rukia lança un regard vers l'arrière et trouva Orihime, mais décida de ne pas s'en occuper. Elle courrait le plus vite possible en criant à Ichigo ne s'arrêter ou de l'écouter en même temps que Shiro. Leurs pas résonnaient dans toute l'école. Ils passèrent de nouveau devant la femme de ménage, et devant les salles où se trouvaient encore des enseignants. Un des professeurs sortit de sa salle de classe où il corrigeait encore des copies pour crier sur les personnes qui faisaient encore tant de bruit, mais arrivé dehors, il ne vit plus personne. Les quatre élèves étaient dehors, dans la rue, littéralement entrain de jouer au chat et à la souris. Mais les expressions sur leurs visages, prouvaient bien qu'aucun d'eux ne s'amusait réellement, à part peut-être la rousse aux longs cheveux. En les voyant faire, le professeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de re-rentrer dans la classe ou il était, de fermer la porte, s'asseoir à son bureau, et reprendre bien sagement son travail. Après tout, à quoi bon essayer de rattraper ces ados, ça n'était pas de son ressors. Donc, eh bien, il ne fit rien. Simplement._

Rukia renifla en se relevant. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça ? Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, les larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux. Elle rentra chez elle après avoir passé deux heures dehors, et sa famille fut très inquiété pour elle.

Ils ne virent pas revenir Ichigo la semaine suivant, ni même après.

 _ **Ah bah, ce chapitre-ci était exceptionnel. xD J'entends par là que normalement je ne poste pas pendant la semaine. Mais bon. En plus il est un peu plus ! (**_ _ **」ﾟﾛﾟ**_ _ **) - celui-là, il fallait que je te l'empreinte. Et puis c'est du là, c'est parce que je les adore, et tu le sais bien. xD - (◍•ᴗ•◍) ლ(́◉◞**_ _ **౪◟◉‵**_ _ **ლ) Le deuxième me tue. xD Bref, le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement samedi ou dimanche quand même, comme d'habitude.**_


	17. Chapter 12 part 3

_**Ce chapitre est assez... Différent, je trouve. En tout cas, par rapport aux deux autres parties, il est assez différent quand même je pense. Et puis... C'est aussi la première fois que je fais "une scène de ce genre" dans cette fiction. Bref... J'espère que vous allez aimer. ;) Désolée pour les fautes et le légué retard. :D**_

La détermination flamboyait dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ichigo partir sans aucune explication. Son Ichigo. SON ICHIGO NE POUVAIT PAS LE QUITTER ! NON ! Shirosaki ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les ré-ouvrit alors que Rukia s'arrêtait à sa gauche. Eh bien... Cela ne le dérangeait pas, justement, il la devancerait et regagnerait le Kurosaki pour lui seul. Mais alors qu'il relevait la tête, le jeune homme aux cheveux orange avait totalement disparu. Shirosaki s'arrêta, le cherchant. Il ne le retrouva pas. Son Ichigo avait réussi à s'enfuir sous ses yeux.

Mais alors qu'il était entrain de rentrer chez lui, marchant nonchalamment dans la rue, d'un rythme plutôt lent, ce qui ne lui correspondait pas vraiment. Il n'avait aucune envie de se remémorer les événements d'aujourd'hui. Mais alors vraiment aucune envie. Il soupira, tout cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il poussa la porte de chez lui et ré-ouvrit les yeux. Il soupira de nouveau. Le jeune homme déposa ses chaussures dans l'entrée avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il était déjà l'heure de dîner, mais avait ce qu'on peut appeler... la flemme. Ouais, il avait vraiment la flemme de faire à bouffer. Il prit alors son téléphone et commanda quelque chose au hasard. Simplement.

 _Tout autour de lui était noir. Il était enfermé dans une boite noire. Le jeune garçon choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Les yeux toujours clos, il se mit alors d'abord à remuer tout doucement sous la couverture. Il se retournait de temps en temps, et laissait échapper une grande expiration de part ses narines, la bouche fermée. Après ce qui sembla être dix bonnes minutes, le jeune garçon se dit soudainement de se lever. Il garda la même position de départ, et c'est les yeux toujours durement fermés, qu'il étira enfin. Un frisson le traversa alors que ses pieds sortirent de sous la couverture alors que celle-ci venait de se remonter sur ses mollet. Il se tortilla alors et se mit en boule, de manière à être entièrement recouvert. Il passa également sa tête sous la couverture et cligna des yeux, battant des cils. Les yeux mi-ouvert, il se décida à observer un minimum autour de lui. Sa couverture beige le recouvrait parfaitement et quelques petits poils venaient le chatouiller de partout. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il posa son regard doré sur le sol noir sous lui. Ce n'est seulement alors qu'il tilta. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était couché sur le sol ? Il aurait pu tomber de son lit... Oui, cette solution aurait pu être envisageable. Surtout que malgré les apparences, cela lui arrivait encore souvent. Mais même dans ce cas de figure là... Pourquoi le sol était-il donc bien noir ? Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir refait tout le sol avant d'aller se coucher la nuit dernière! Il se releva donc en vitesse, laissant tomber la couverture au sol. Un courant d'air le frappa sur tout le corps. Attendez... Un courant d'air ? Le jeune garçon se demandait d'où il pouvait venir celui-là ! Et puis... Il baissa la tête et écarquilla les yeux à cette vue. Pas qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu, loin de là, il la connaissait bien, mais il commençait vraiment à se demander quoi. Pourquoi était-il NU bon sang ?! Le garçon attrapa de nouveau rapidement la couverture et l'entoura autour de sa taille. Il fit un nœud de manière assez bizarre, d'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un nœud normal, loin de là. Celui-ci avait été mal fait et dans la précipitation. Le garçon blanc commença alors à s'avancer doucement, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, même s'il savait ne pas pouvoir risquer grand chose. Allez savoir pourquoi il pouvait bien penser ça. Parce qu'après tout, n'importe quoi pouvait bien arriver. Surtout quand, comme lui, vous ne savez ni où vous vous trouvez, ni quoi faire ou dire... Autant dire qu'il ne savait rien sur ce qu'il se passait ici. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Il avança lentement, pas à pas. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'arrêta. Une ombre était apparue en face de lui, au début, elle avait été floue. Même si grande tâche orange, floue elle aussi, était visible. Mais cette ombre se dissipa. Et laissa peu temps plus tard place... À Ichigo. Ouais, c'était bel et bien Ichigo. Le jeune homme présent depuis tout à l'heure écarquilla les yeux._

 _ **" Ichigo ? "** En face de lui, l'orangé sourit, le blanc tendit alors sa main gauche vers l'avant, comme pour attraper son ami. Mais c'était bizarre, bien trop bizarre. Et il le savait. Il arrêta donc de bouger._

 _ **" Je te déteste. "** Trois mots furent entendus dans tout l'espace. Le jeune homme, toujours presque nu, arrêta tout mouvement._

 _ **" Quoi ? "** Se demanda-t-il. Et comme si Ichigo avait entendu, il reprit en souriant bizarrement._

 _ **" Je. Te. Déteste. " I**_ _l articula chaque mots,_ _chaque syllabes._ _Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune ne bougea plus d'un poil. Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Et surtout, que répondre à ça ? Mais bon sang, il ne saurait jamais quoi répondre à ça merde !_ _Et puis... Pourquoi réagissait-il donc ainsi bordel ?!_

 _Le blanc essaya alors d'avancer, mais il ne sut lever le pied. Pourquoi ? Il ne réalisa qu'à ce moment que ses jambes et ses pieds étaient paralysé._

 _ **" Ichigo ! "** Il l'appela. **" Tu me dois des explications Ô-sama ! "** Cette fois, la tonalité de sa voix ne montrait presque plus que de la colère... Avec une pointe de tristesse. Un rire s'éleva dans l'air._

 _ **" N'as-tu pas ridicule comme surnom ? Ô-sama ? T'es sérieux là ? "** La voix se moquait ouvertement. C'était la voix d'Ichigo. Mais l'autre, même s'il se sentit légèrement blessé, laissa passer l'affaire._

 _Encore une fois, il tendit la main et cria simplement son nom. Il ne pouvait partir maintenant, sans lui donner une seule explication. Où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se trouver ? Comment sortir d'ici ? Et puis... Mais il avait tout à lui expliquer ! Vraiment._

 _ **" S'il te plait ne me déteste pas. "** Il versa une larme._

 _ **" Ichigo... "** Murmura-t-il._

 _ **" Ichigo... "** Il commença à hausser le ton alors que le Kurosaki, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de marcher._

 _ **" I-Ichigooo ! "** Il cria cette photo pour essayer d'arrêter l'orangé qui s'en aller toujours, la tête haute, le dos droit, et surtout dans la direction opposé de l'autre jeune homme._

 _ **" J-S'il te plait ! " Il** hurlait cette fois-ci._

 _ **" Oui. "** Il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix d'Ichigo. **" Quoi ? "** Celui-ci s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers son interlocuteur._

 _ **" Je.. "** Ichigo recommença à marcher._

 _ **" Je... "** Il ferma les yeux durement et baissa la tête. Il la releva quelques secondes plus tard, semblant s'être décidé._

 _ **" JE T'AIME ! " I** l hurlait à s'arracher les poumons, comme s'il devait faire entendre cette phrase au monde entier._

 _ **Je suis désolée pour le retard. Je savais pourtant que j'aurais du me taire et ne pas mettre un mini horaire dans l'ancien chapitre. Quand je ne dis rien, je poste les chapitre à l'heure, mais quand je préviens, j'arrive toujours à avoir un minimum de retard ! Bref, je m'excuse et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. ;) La suite... Bientôt!**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	18. Chapter 12 part 4

_Ichigo stoppa sa marche. Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder celui qui venait littéralement de lui crier sa déclaration d'amour. Il sourit. Simplement. Ils sourirent tout les deux et un éclair d'espoir apparu dans le regard du jeune homme qui était toujours paralysé sur place. Et nu. Mais Ichigo commença à se désintégrer. De bas en haut, en commençant par les jambes. Il en fut bien vite finit de lui mais une voix se fit tout de même encore entendre dans l'espace sombre._

 _ **" Pas moi. "** La voix était froide et sans émotions. C'était bien sûr la voix de l'orangé. Le visage de l'homme nu se décomposa. Simplement, et efficacement. Ce moment-là fut choisit pour "détacher" l'autre de ces fils invisibles, et il retomba lourdement sur ses genoux au sol. Ils arrivèrent même à lui extirper une larme. C'est vous dire... Le jeune homme resta simplement là, ne souhaitant plus bouger. C'est ce qui arriva bien sûr. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il fut totalement paralysé. Si Ichigo le détestait à ce point, si son Ichigo ne le portait pas dans son coeur, qu'il l'avait en horreur, alors il voulait mourir. Ici et maintenant. Et dans les pires souffrances possible. Son corps commença effectivement à le faire souffrir de partout et il se tordit de douleur tout en se roulant une nouvelle fois en boule. S'en était finit de lui. Mais si tout ce qu'il voulait se réalisait, pourquoi est-ce qu'Ichigo, est-ce que son Ichigo, s'en était allé ?_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur dégoulinant sur l'entièreté de son visage, si bien que les pointes de ses cheveux y collaient parfaitement. Il faisait noir dans la pièce et rien ne se faisait entendre. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour regarder l'heure de son radio-réveil. Une heure trois du matin. C'était bien trop tôt ça ! Il baissa la tête et regarda les draps blancs de son lit, et dix minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Dans le silence le plus total. Toujours assis sur son lit, Shirosaki tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, admirant la lune blanche et étincelante alors que sa couverture glissait de son torse nu pour se retrouver entièrement sur ses jambes. Un cauchemar. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Et ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Mais Alors qu'il y réfléchissait encore, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il avait crié quelque chose à Ichigo durant son rêve. _"Je t'aime"_. Avait-il réellement dit ça, je t'aime ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde pourtant. Il se laissa enfin retomber sur son lit. Et si cette affreuse expérience n'était pas un au hasard ? Et si on avait voulu lui faire prendre conscience de quelque chose ? Il réfléchit à cette théorie, et au final, cela lui parut presque logique. Il venait d'apprendre une chose important qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'aurait plus honte ou peur d'admettre. Il aimait Ichigo. Et ça, il pourrait le crier du haut de tous les toits de la ville, ou même du monde s'il le faudrait. Mais il ne laisserait plus jamais sa fraise partir. Quoi qu'en fait, encore faudrait-il pouvoir la reconquérir, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il semblait assez en colère et blessé tout à l'heure. Shiro se dit alors que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais que son orangé en valait vachement bien la peine. Il releva la tête et fixa le peu de mur qui dépassait au dessus de sa grande armoire. Cependant, son regard n'était plus vraiment pareil par rapport à le dernière fois. Il était plus... Déterminé ? Ouais, c'était bien ça. De la détermination. Et elle semblait grande, très grande.

 **" C'est décidé... "** Murmura-t-il.

Il se releva d'un coup et sauta de son lit. Il partit jusqu'à l'armoire et l'ouvrit en vitesse, à la volée, la porte manqua presque de claquer. Il sortit au hasard un t-shirt et un jeans, avant de les enfiler le plus vite possible. Une fois fait, il se prépara un peu et retourna dans sa chambre pour regarder l'heure, il était une heure trente. Mais s'en fichait complètement, ou royalement si vous préféré. Il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et attrapa sa veste. Il ouvrit la porte de dehors.

 **" Oh... "** Il pleuvait. **" Tant pis. "** Il souffla.

De tout façon, c'était décidé. Il avait quelque chose à faire et était loin d'être près à abandonner. Il quitta sa maison, sans même fermer la porte à clé. Il commença à courir dans la rue. Tout était maintenant très clair dans sa tête, et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de renoncer et donc, d'arrêter sa course.

(...)

Orihime Inoue rentra chez elle difficilement. Elle entra, ferma la porte en la claquant bien sûr, et ensuite, se laissa glisser contre elle. Elle souffla en fermant les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour récupérer Rukia était trop dur... Mais elle le devait. Mais elle se disait que c'était pour Rukia. Elle avait même réussi à s'en persuader elle-même, que c'était pour Rukia. Personne à part elle n'y croyait mais bon... Que voulez -vous ? Les gens sont comme ils sont. On ne les change pas, et c'est mieux comme ça. On les accepte tel qu'ils sont. Orihime Inoue n'arrivait pas à comprendre cela. Et les personnes autour d'elle s'en rendaient compte dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler de sa classe. Elle idéalisait Rukia, faisaient de Shirosaki un vulgaire pantin et rabaissait Ichigo à tous bouts de champs.

Alors, avant même de se préparer un dîner, elle se releva, partit chercher son manteau qu'elle avait lancé un peu plus loin en entrant tout à l'heure et ressorti. Direction la maison de Rukia et de sa famille. Elle repensa alors à tous les événements qui s'étaient passés récemment, et ça faisait beaucoup. Cependant, elle fut très vite coupée dans ses réflexions en arrivant devant la maison de son amie. Elle leva la main vers la porte, prête à toquer, ou sonner, mais n'en eut pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit et sa main retomba. Elle ne vit personne et se mit à chercher partout.

 **" Ici. "** Elle entendit une petite voix lui parler, sûrement celle d'un petit garçon. Elle baissa alors les yeux... et tomba, eh bien, sur Yukio. Simplement.

(...)

Rukia n'en revenait pas. Elle était en ce moment même en bout de table, mes mains à plat sur celle-ci, un visage en colère. Elle avait réussi à s'incruster. Tout près d'elle, à sa droite pour être plu précis, la rousse se penchait vers la droite pour rigoler et discuter et de rigoler avec le reste de la famille de celle aux cheveux noirs. La Kuchiki affichait parfois un sourire faux à sa grande sœur qui s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour elle. Car depuis qu'Inoue était arrivée, la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avait très vite changé d'expression, pour en avoir une blasée et ennuyée. Son petit frère par contre, lui, était très content. Orihime avait même réussi à l'apprivoiser en parlant avec lui et sa peluche. C'est vous dire.

 **" Pitié, dites moi qu'elle ne reste pas manger avec nous. "** Souffla Rukia. Sa grande sœur, placée à droite d'elle, l'entendit. Elle regarda alors vers la moyenne avec une expression et un visage qui disait "je suis désolée".

 **" Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? "** Demanda Orihime, remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Rukia eut un tique, juste au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, à gauche, celui-ci accompagnait le regard presque méchant qu'elle lançait à la rousse. Karina, la grande sœur de Rukia, ricana légèrement en tournant la tête vers la gauche. Inoue, ne recevant aucune réponse selon elle, haussa légèrement les épaules avant de retourner à la famille Kuchiki, qu'elle essayait déjà de se mettre dans sa grande et longue poche.

 **" Voudrais-tu reste manger Orihime ? "** Proposa Anakura Kuchiki, la mère de Rukia, Akira, son père, sourit pour encourager Inoue à dire oui et surtout, pour soutenir sa femme. Rukia souffla et posa ses coudes sur la table avant d'y enfouir sa tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

Orihime se tourna vers Rukia pour lui sourire mais il ne lui suit jamais rendu par celle aux cheveux courts noirs. Rukia était triste maintenant. Elle qui comptait essayer d'aller voir Ichigo discrètement pour aller voir comment il allait, car elle s'inquiétait, devait renoncer à ça, à ses choix.

Car Orihime resta manger, elle resta même dormir, dans la chambre de Rukia Kuchiki, bien sûr.

 _ **Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. ^^ Il est un peu en avance celui-ci. ;)**_

 _ **A bientôt. Et merci.**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	19. Chapter 13

La pluie battait son plein dehors. En regardant par la fenêtre, Ichigo se dit qu'il espérait que Rukia et Shiro soit à l'abri. Quoi ?! Attendez, à quoi pensait-il bien, lui ?! Il faut dire que ça faisait maintenant... Trois semaines qu'il ne les avaient pas vu. Ouais. TROIS SEMAINES BORDEL ! n'était même sortit de chez lui, ou même de sa chambre. Ce qui avait bien évidement beaucoup inquiété Kamika. Elle lui apportait à manger tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jours, et tout le temps, à chaque fois, il refusait, ou alors prenais le plat pour lui faire plaisir, ce qui marchait, mais ne le mangeait pas, finissant par lui faire de la peine le jour suivant quand elle le découvrit alors qu'il dormait toujours, blottit dans son lit tout chaud. Ouais, en ce moment, Ichigo faisait de la peine à tout le monde, mais au final c'était lui qui restait le plus triste et détruit de tous. Inutile de préciser une nouvelle fois, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. C'était même très loin de ça.

Shirosaki arriva chez Ichigo peu de temps après, alors que celui-ci était maintenant affalé sur son lit, le bras droit posé sur ses yeux, réfléchissant. L'autre, le blanc, s'arrêta devant la porte et, toujours sous la pluie, il se stoppa, hésitant. La tête baissée, il renifla sans même s'en rendre compte. Son choix fut fait alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus être éloigné de l'orangé _encore une fois_. Il releva la tête avec un regard changé et toqua à la porte. Pour la suite, il attendit, simplement.

Ichigo, couché dans son lit, souffla. Qui est-ce qui venait encore le déranger ? Lui qui voulait à tout prix rester seul, ça ne se passait pas comme prévu visiblement. Il se leva péniblement de son lit pour aller ouvrir la porte mais s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa chambre en entendant un bruit qui lui semblait bine bizarre.

Tac. Tac. Tac.

Le bruit venait de sa fenêtre. Il parti vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Une pierre arriva droit sur lui et il eut juste le temps de la dévier en penchant la tête vers la droite. La pierre retomba ensuite sur le sol derrière lui. Tic. Tic. Tic. Non mais quel gros malade lui lançait des pierres comme ça ?! Ichigo chercha partout, tournant la tête à droite, à gauche sans s'arrêter, rapidement. Quand il ne vit rien, son visage prit un expression blasée. Non mais... Le Kurosaki souffla et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre quand une voix l'appela.

 **" Ichigo ! "**

Il mit de nouveau le nez dehors en cherchant partout autour de lui, sans jamais penser que la personne pouvait tout simplement être en bas. Une autre pierre fut lancée et il la reçu droit dans le menton. Son visage prit un tout autre tournant alors qu'il devenait vraiment en colère, prêt à crier sur la personne qui lui avait fait ça. Peu importe qui ça pouvait bien être ! Il changea directement d'avis quand il remarqua qui était la personne en bas. Il souffla en la regardant presque méchamment et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui. C'était donc elle qui avait sonné... Merde.

 **" Non, non ! Ichigo attends ! "**

Cria-t-elle encore. L'orangé souffla et reparti à sa fenêtre.

 **" Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!"**

Cracha-t-il. Rukia eut un pincement au coeur.

 **" Ju-Juste te parler ! "**

Ichigo leva un sourcil et soupira.

 **" Quoi encore ? "**

Il était clairement presque méchant envers elle. Mais ça se comprenait largement.

 **" Je... Je voulais juste m'excuser. "**

Elle avait parlé doucement et moins fort, presque timidement alors qu'elle baissait la tête, regardant vers le sol. Il valait peut-être mieux ça finalement... Et puis, vu le regard que lui lançait Ichigo, c'était mal partit. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent de cette manière. Et ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de décrire tout ça. Rukia était maintenant partie et Ichigo de nouveau seul dans son lit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des remords. Après tout, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand un autre bruit le dérangea, mais cette fois, ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

 _ **Le chapitre est un peu plus court, je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. En fiat à la base, il était trop grand, donc je devais le couper à un endroit, et c'était le seul qui était vraiment approprié. On se voit dans quelques jours je suppose. Le temps que je termine le chapitre malgré l'école. Je suis pour le moment assez contente de moi parce que j'arrive à tenir mon horaire d'un chapitre par semaine ! x) Je dis ça mais en même temps je suis avec un mini retard cette fois-ci... Comme par hasard.. Désolée pour ça aussi.**_

 _ **La fiction est aussi disponible ici :**_ . _**ainsi que sur fanfic-fr et**_

 _ **Ok, alors euh... Avant que je n'oublie, je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Depuis déjà le milieu du mois d'août, j'ai préparé dans mon coin une autre fiction, en plus. Je vais expliquer tout de suite pourquoi je en vous en parle que maintenant. J'attends d'avoir terminé la fiction pour la poster, et comme je l'ai quasi finie, je débarque. Pour les informations importante, je vous informe donc que je débarque de nouveau avec une fiction qui s'appelle "Meeting with the sun" et tenez vous prêt *roulement de tambour*, c'est un TENSAYUZU ! Hé, oui, il le fallait bien quand même x) Cependant, comme je fais toujours selon mon bon vouloir du moment, un autre couple y sera mélangé. Sauf que ça je vous en laisse la surprise, même si je suis sûre que certains ont déjà leur petite idée. Bref, je ne suis pas encore super sûre, mais là j'écris le chapitre cinq, et ce sera soit le dernier soit l'avant dernier. Bref, vous aurez compris, c'est court, à l'image d'une Light Novel Japonaise. Bref, en attendant, pour ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je dois vous avouer, que comme j'ai ENCORE passé le week-end à regarder des Yaoi, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire, heureusement que j'avais déjà tout prévu. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :) Désolée pour les fautes et à bientôt. ;)**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	20. Chapter 14

Ichigo ronchonna en se décidant à se relever. Il soupira encore. Tout cela l'ennuyait profondément. Mais il espérait tout de même qu'enfin, quelque chose de bien ne l'attende. Il espérait que derrière cette porte, se trouve quelque chose d'heureux, quelque chose qui lui ferait oublié tous ses problèmes. Cela pourrait être quelque chose de bien, qui arrangerait tout, comme ça il n'aurait plus à penser à Rukia et Shiro. Mais il se trompait lourdement, ses pauvres petits espoirs infondés était tout sauf vrai. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir encore et re-partit de nouveau vers la porte. Enfin arrivé devant celle-ci, il souffla un bon coup pour se remettre dedans et afficha son expressions impassible habituelle. Après tout, ça restait tout de même mieux que la tête de râleur qu'il savait souvent prendre. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et d'un coup sec avant de regarder qui se trouvait devant lui. En voyant cette scène se dérouler devant lui, Ichigo prit différentes expressions sur le visage par moment, toutes différentes. D'abord la surprise, l'étonnement, puis l'ennui le plus total.

Rukia était partie juste après. Après tout, à quoi bon rester là-bas à se morfondre. On ne voulait visiblement pas d'elle à cet endroit après tout. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua un peu tard qu'elle était presque arrivée chez elle. Car en plus de ça, il faisait nuit noire, et cela ne la rassurait pas. Elle accéléra le pas en entendant des bruits suspects, même si c'était sûrement sa pauvre petite imagination. Rukia avait bien galéré pour sortir de chez elle et aller chez Ichigo. Elle avait du faire le mur et sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre, sans balcon, au deuxième étage. Et ça avait été l'enfer, mais le plus dur pour elle, restait de convaincre Ichigo de l'écouter, et se faire pardonner. Elle avait visiblement eut raison de penser ça, puisqu'elle avait tout raté. Elle soupira encore une fois. Merde, se disait-elle, Ichigo... Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa tête et pencha celle-ci vers la droite tout en baillant. Elle était crevé, mais elle sentait bien que ça nuit allait être horrible. Elle était même quasi sûre qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Elle ne dormait plus beaucoup, et les cernes sous ses yeux en étaient la preuve. Elle ne passait plus de nuits convenable, et les rares fois où elle arrivait enfin à s'endormir, c'était en cours, sur son bureau. Ses notes avait chuté, c'était une chute vertigineuse. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire du tout. Elle qui était d'habitude ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne élève... C'était fini pour ça. Elle ne passait parfois même plus ses interrogations et rendait même parfois ses contrôles vides, une simple feuille blanche. Ses professeurs avaient tous été étonné de voir ça possible venant d'elle. Certains se demandaient même s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose chez elle. Mais en la voyant s'endormir au cours à chaque fois, il finirent par en avoir marre et abandonnèrent. Ils la laissaient dormir, lui lançant parfois quelques regards pas super sympathique, même venant d'un professeur de math. Ils passaient tantôt des expressions en colère, à tantôt des expressions plus que blasée, mais il y avait même eut parfois des expressions de compassion, du genre, je comprend ce que tu traverse, alors qu'ils ne savaient absolument rien. La brune repensa alors à la manière dont elle avait difficilement réussir à sortir de chez elle. Elle avait d'abord du passer par la fenêtre et avait ensuite galéré comme une idiote pour trouver un endroit où poser son pied. Elle cherchait les moindres petits renfoncement à côté ou dans les briques pour espérer pouvoir y poser un bout de pied ou même un doigt. Elle avait du tâtonner chaque recoin qui était à a disposition pour trouver le moindre et minuscule petit renfoncement. Elle avait même du gratter avec ses ongles à quelques endroits, ce qui lui avait coûté beaucoup niveau ongle. C'était une attraction très difficile pour elle, et elle n'était pas pressée de recommencer, mais alors pas du tout. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait finalement fait tout ça que pour rien. Mais elle ré-essayerait. Elle ne laisserait plus Ichigo s'en aller loin d'elle. Elle irait le voir, et ré-essayerait autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Peut-être même commencerait elle demain ? Oui, sûrement. Elle sourit même à la pensée qu'elle reverrait encore son beau visage dès demain. Elle arriva chez elle quelques minutes plus tard et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la façade de sa maison. Ce fut ce moment que choisit un courant d'aire pour passer, il balaya légèrement les cheveux courts et noirs de la jeune Kuchiki alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, laissant un petit sourire se formé sur son visage. Ce moment de paix n'aura finalement pas duré très longtemps, mais au moins, il était apparu. Rukia se tourna alors vers la gauche et commença à marcher par là. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau devant la façade gauche de sa, tout de même grande, demeure et se maudit.

 **" Merde. "**

Elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir pris ses clés avant de s'en aller, elle aurait au moins pu rentrer normalement et discrètement après tout.

 **" Merde qu'elle conne, je te jure. "**

Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes avant que quelque chose n'attire son attention. La chambre de Rukia était la fenêtre de droite, mais la fenêtre de gauche laissait entrevoir que la lumière était allumée dans la pièce d'à côté. Rukia paniqua. Karina était donc bien réveillée, et elle aurait pu sans problème démasquer sa petite sœur. Sauf peut-être si la sœur aînée des Kuchiki avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière et s'était endormie avant. A moins que... Non. Si c'était ça, Rukia l'aurait vu et y aurait fait attention en descendant. Cette lumière n'était pas là avant. La jeune Kuchiki eut comme un flashe. Il fallut qu'elle se dépêche de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha donc du mur avec le grand espoir de pouvoir rapidement en finir avec cette histoire. Les premiers centimètres furent les dures à tenir contre le mur. Rukia ne savait pas où mettre ses mains et ses pieds, mais une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le truc, elle put enfin remontrer dans sa chambre rapidement. Elle réussit de justesse à passer par la fenêtre, mais retomba lourdement sur le sol.

 **" Ouïche. "**

Elle frotta l'arrière de sa tête de sa main gauche, en fermant les yeux, elle avait mal partout. Son bras droit était tendu à côté d'elle et essayait de supporter son poids, elle était penchée tout en étant plus ou moins droite à sa manière. Elle faillit s'écraser lourdement un nouvelle fois sur le sol mais malgré tout ne remarqua rien. Jusqu'à ce que la lumière de sa chambre ne s'ouvre subitement.

 **" Où étais-tu donc ? "**

Cette voix, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour la reconnaître. C'était la voix de sa grande sœur adorée, Karina. Mais cette fois, Rukia savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir de gros ennuis.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le jeune homme en face avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, comme si quelque chose s'apprêtait à attaquer et qu'il voulait protégé son beau visage. Ses cheveux blancs retombaient devant ses yeux, des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur la fin de ceux-ci. La pluie glissait le loin de sa chevelure jusqu'aux pointes pour finalement retomber au sol, mais elle glissait aussi le long du visage du blanc qui ne bougeait absolument pas, comme pour attendre une autorisation. Ichigo en profita alors pour l'observer... Ou plutôt le dévisager. Il se rendit vite compte que le blanc portait un t-shirt lui aussi blanc. Mais celui-ci était tellement noyé sous la pluie qu'il était devenu transparent. Le Kurosaki pouvait donc voir tout le torse de l'autre à nu. Des idées sordides lui vinrent en tête et il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce à quoi il pensait. Il détourna le regard vers la droite en rougissant et ce dit qu'il était ridicule et pathétique d'agir de la sorte et de penser à des choses pareilles. Il releva alors le regard vers l'albinos et se décida dans un élan bizarre ce qu'il allait faire. Il attrapa le bras de l'autre jeune homme et le tira vers lui, à l'intérieur. Il ferma ensuite la porte très rapidement et se laissa glisser sur celle-ci, comme épuisé. Une fois à l'intérieur, Shirosaki releva pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure la tête et regarda une seconde autour de lui avant de, de nouveau, se tourner vers Ichigo. En le voyant comme ça, il ne put tenir plus longtemps, tan pis pour les conséquences après ça ! L'orangé ré-ouvrit les yeux en entendant des pas, et fut bien surpris de voir arriver l'albinos vers lui. Il ne put absolument rien faire face à la rapidité qu'eut Shirosaki alors qu'il écrasait ses lèvres contre celle de sa fraise. Non, dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire serait mentir. Ichigo aurait pu se détacher, mais même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, ça l'avait manqué. Ce genre de sensations lui avaient manqués, et, après tout, il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas insensible à ça, on aurait facilement pu dire qu'il aimait beaucoup ça. Alors après quelques secondes, il se décida à fermer les yeux et à se laisser emporter. Tans pis pour après, là, il voulait juste profiter, et s'évader avec Shiro. Il était faible par rapport à Shirosaki dans ce genre de cas, car Ichigo savait qu'il ne résistait pas. Même s'il ne savait pas que le blanc était aussi faible à ce niveau-ci.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent longue, mais Ichigo finit par faire asseoir Shiro sur le canapé du salon. Il partit chercher des vêtements secs et un grand essuie avant de revenir. C'était silencieux. Après tout, Ichigo ne l'avait en aucun cas pardonné. Shirosaki le regardait presque tristement mais il n'en fut pas plus pas moins.

 **" Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux, vu qu'il est tard et qu'il drache dehors. "**

Ichigo avait prononcé cette phrase froidement, ça ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'être le bienvenu si vous voulez mon avis. Mais Shiro sauta sur l'occasion.

 **" Merci. "**

Ichigo hocha la tête, Shirosaki n'attendit pas que l'orangé quitte la pièce et se changea directement devant lui, il ne mit pas de haut bien sûr. Le Kurosaki était rouge comme une tomate et avait détourné le regard. Shirosaki ses vêtements en vitesse de sa main valide puis se rappela de la blessure qu'il avait à l'autre. Il baissa la tête vers elle. Même Ichigo ne l'avait pas remarqué.

 **" Ichigo... Je ne saurais pas m' le pour moi s'te plait. "**

Il montra alors sa main au Kurosaki qui s'inquiéta l'espace d'un court instant avant de se rendre compte de la dernière phrase de l'albinos. Il piqua un fard et écarquilla les yeux. Il allait faire comment maintenant pour s'en sortir lui ?!

 _ **Eh bah, j'ai sué pour ce chapitre ! J'avais un truc super et j'étais vraiment fière de moi sur ce coup là, mais le chapitre s'est effacé. Encore. Et en plus je pense que j'ai oublié des trucs. -.- Moi qui voulait le poster vendredi soir, j'aurais définitivement pas pu finalement. M'enfin, le truc positif c'est que j'ai rattrapé mon retard, comme je n'ai pas eut le temps de poster la semaine dernière, j'ai poster deux chapitre cette semaine. ^~^**_

 _ **Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé. ^^ Désolée pour les fautes. :) Et je vous avais dis que ce chapitre serait plus long. ;)**_

 _ **Nous sommes le 25 octobre 2015, il est 02:08 et je suis ravie de vous poster ce chapitre. xD**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	21. Chapter 15

Rukia ne répondit pas.

 **" Alors ? "**

Sa grande sœur leva son sourcil droit, attendant clairement une réponse de la part de la brune qui, semble-t-il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui en rendre une correcte. Rukia se tortilla légèrement et baissa les yeux au sol. Il ne fallut pas énormément de temps pour qu'une petite moue s'affiche sur son visage. Qu'allait-elle bien faire maintenant ? Ses yeux passaient d'un point un autre sur le parquet. Elle ne pouvait que dire la vérité et espérer que sa sœur soit gentille et compréhensive comme elle l'est habituellement. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être abandonner les charges qui pesaient sur elle... Karina bougea son pied et remua des doigts de la main gauche, signe d'agacement et d'impatience. Quand donc allait-elle cracher le morceau ?!

 **" Je suis partie. "**

La plus grande des deux écarquilla des yeux, elle le savait ça bon sang ! Elle souffla.

 **" Je sais. "**

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte, mais elle préférait garder ce contact plus froid avec la plus jeune des deux filles, juste le temps des explications. Ce sera sûrement terminé juste après d'ailleurs.

 **"Je... "**

Rukia ne releva pas la tête en commençant sa phrase et l'expression du visage de Karina se fit plus douce. Allait-elle l'avoir maintenant ? Son explication...

 **" Rukia... "** La surnommée releva la tête. **" Je dois aussi te parler de quelque chose d'important... "** Son expression tomba.

Ichigo écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux. Deux choses avaient donné cela comme conséquence. La première était bien sûr ce que Shiro venait de gentiment lui demander. Et la deuxième, mais non des moindres, fut la main du blanc. Qu'avait-elle ? Si seulement il savait. Il se remémora ses deux questions avant de se rendre finalement compte de ce que la première proposait. Il rougit, pour ne pas dire comme une tomate, disons... Comme une fraise. Shiro souffla et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Visiblement, sa petite ruse n'allait pas marcher. Le silence était présent dans la pièce, ce qui rappela bien à l'albinos tous les événements qui s'étaient passés aujourd'hui. Il serra les poings et sentit une vive douleur lui traverser le bras. Il avait oublié sa blessures. Ses foutus parents... Il fronça les sourcils et,si on regardait vraiment de très près, on pouvait voir un semblant de larme perler au coin de son œil. L'atmosphère de toute à l'heure avait complètement disparu. En y repensant bien, il devait vraiment se faire pardonner ce soir. Durant tout ce temps, Rukia et lui s'étaient sincèrement dit qu'ils allaient laissé faire Ichigo pour une fois, pour cette fois. Mais il en fut finalement autrement. Plutôt dans l'après-midi, en apprenant cela, il avait fait exception à la règle. Parce qu'il savait qu'une fois que Rukia le saurait, elle aussi irait vers l'orangé. Sur ce coup-là, ils étaient tous les deux dans le pétrin, mais ne voulaient pas y emmener leur fraise. Shirosaki voulait se faire pardonner, au moins pour quelques jours, parce qu'il savait qu'après, il le perdrait définitivement.

L'explication terminée, Karina décroisa ses jambes et se releva du lit de sa sœur où elle s'était assise, une expression neutre sur le visage. Elle s'en voulait pour tout ça, même si rien n'était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait même pas pu aller contre. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil à sa sœur, encore debout près de la fenêtre. Durant tout le monologue de la plus âgée, elle n'avait pas daignée bougée, gardant son regard plongé dans le vide et son expression horrifiée sur le visage. Tout ça la dépassait largement. La brune plus âgée tourna le dos à sa petite sœur avant de marche vers la porte. Elle ouvrit celle-ci d'une traite avant de sortir. Après avoir fait un pas dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta.

 **" Je suis... Vraiment désolée. "**

Karina se tourna légèrement et attrapa la poignée de la porte. Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'autre jeune fille et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Après tout, c'était de sa faute ce qui arrivait à Rukia, si elle n'avait pas été si faible, si elle n'avait pas été incompatible, ce serait elle à la place de Rukia, ça aurait été elle la condamnée, et tout aurait été plus simple et même plus joyeux. Toute son enfance, elle l'avait passé avec sa petite sœur, le plus longtemps possible, et à chaque fois, n'espérait que le meilleur pour elle. Elle avait échouée, et s'en voulait horriblement. Elle referma la porte, et aussi tôt, Rukia s'écrasa au sol. D'abord sur les genoux, où elle continua de fixer la porte, puis ensuite, elle se laissa complètement faire et tomba au sol comme une crêpe. Bien vite, elle se mit en boule et commença à pleurer en réalisant tout ça. Elle pleurait, encore et encore, des heures durant. Et quand le soleil se leva vers six heure, elle tomba de fatigue et, bien que difficilement, s'endormi, avec la pensée qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ichigo endurer ça aussi à cause d'elle.

 _ **/ Désolée pour le retard tout le monde. Mais je me suis absentée de vendredi à la fin des cours jusque dimanche pour aller à la Retro Made In Asia. Donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire entre temps... Mais, une bonne nouvelle, je suis en vacance. Du lundi deux novembre au vendredi six novembre. Donc ça me**_ _**laisse plus de temps pour me rattraper. ^^**_

 _ **Et puis bon... Je dois dire qu'après ça, j'ai juste eu envie de dormir hein... ^'^' Un jour j'ai dormi toute l'aprem, et l'autre je n'étais pas chez moi. Faut dire que ça ne m'aide pas tout ça... Ensuite, je suis tombée, grâce à ma meilleure amie, sur un drama vraiment génial. *^* Vous n'imaginez même pas les barres que je me suis tapée. xD**_

 _ **Enfin bref... Voilà le chapitre 15 ! Il est un peu plas mais j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé. :3 J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. :) Désolée pour les fautes. :D**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **xLisa/**_


	22. Chapter 16

_**DÉSOLÉE POUR L'ÉNORME RETARD ! Le temps que j'ai pris est horriblement long. C'est affreux.**_

 _ **PS. On a jusqu'ici été plus vers le HichiIchi, mais ça risque de fort changer à partir de la fin de ce chapitre. Après ça, je reprendrai le comptage des votes ( tous les sites où la fic est postée se rejoignent ) et je définirais la fin.**_

 _ **PS2. Bonne année ! Voici mon deuxième cadeau de nouvelle année ( le premier était Réconciliation 4 ) et le troisième ( si j'arrive à le terminer ) sera le chapitre 6 de LIS ( Hitsukarin ). J'espère que vous passés de bonnes fêtes. ^^**_

 _ **PS3. Le chapitre sera également un rien plus court, mais il se passe beaucoup de choses dedans.**_

 **" Shiro ? "** Ichigo coupa le silence. Shirosaki lui lança un regard interrogateur, semblant attendre sa question. **" Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? "** L'albinos perdit tout sourire et soupira. Il devait maintenant trouver un moyen de changer de conversation. Il réfléchit alors quelques secondes et ce fut trouvé.

 **" Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé avec l'autre pute ? " I** chigo écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

 **" Quelle fille ? "** Demanda-t-il. L'autre soupira. Quel idiot.

 **" Inoue "** Ce fut un flash pour le Kurosaki qui laissa échapper un _"aaah"_ avant de se dire que ça allait être compliqué de répondre.

 **" EH mais attends... T'as évité ma question ! "** L'albinos rigola. Décidément, l'orangé était trop mignon quand il le voulait.

 **" Alors ? Réponds moi. "** De toute évidence, le blanc avait bien réussi à éviter la question de l'orange. Il en fut fière, même si de toute façon, _Ichigo l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre_. Il perdit de nouveau tout sourire en pensant à ça. C'était la merde pour lui, rien de plus, rien de moins. Parce qu'Absolument rien de tout ça, il ne l'avait souhaité. Et en ce moment, il voulait juste échapper à tous ses problèmes, même si c'était impossible. Il voulait vraiment _vraiment_ s'échapper. C'était surtout pour ça qu'il était venu ici aussi. Et bien qu'il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, Ichigo lui raconta tout. Absolument tout. La première chose que fit Shirosaki à se moment là, ce fut bien sûr de s'énerver. Cela lui paraissait même logique. Le blanc passa une main dans ses cheveux, semblant les tirer avec rage et force.

 **" Cette garce... "** Il serra des dents, se leva dans la plus grande des vitesse et contourna le canapé. Il partit vers la porte, il attrapa furieusement sa petite veste avant de sortir directement par la porte, sans prévenir. **" Non mais c'est une farce ?! "** Cracha-t-il encore. Il quitta bien vite la maison, d'un pas lourd et presque furieux, se décidant à tout laisser de ses affaires précipitamment chez Ichigo. Il se dit qu'il y reviendrait, de toute façon.

 **" Hey Rukia ! "** S'exclama Orihime d'une voix toute heureuse et mielleuse.

La fan de Chappy sursauta.

 **" Q-quoi ? "** Orihime s'assit en face d'elle devant la petite table.

 **" Tu étais encore dans la lune ? "** Demanda la rousse en prenant une gorgée du chocolat chaud qui était dans sa tasse blanche. Il lui brûla légèrement la gorge mais cela ne fit pas broncher la jeune fille.

 **" Ouais... "** Soupira celle aux cheveux noirs.

 **" Allez raconte. "** Pour une fois, elle se conduisait en réelle amie.

 **" Je - "** Rukia avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour prononcé ce petit mot que de gros coups retentirent. Quelqu'un frappait visiblement violemment à la porte.

Rukia se leva rapidement et partit ouvrir, espérant sûrement se débarrasser de ce sujet de conversation si désastreux. Car à vrai dire, elle était bien la dernière personne qui avait envie d'en parler, même pour se soulager la conscience.

La porte ouverte depuis une seule petite seconde, Shirosaki poussa Rukia sur la gauche et marcha jusqu'à la rousse d'un pas pressé et en colère. Il chercha alors partout dans l'appartement sans rien trouver. Jusqu'à la salle de bain. Celle-ci était fermée à clé et de la lumière s'échappait du bas de la porte. Shiro maudit, et de minutes en minutes, sa haine et sa rancœur augmentait. Il repartit donc chercher Rukia.

Il la retrouva aux côtés d'Ichigo. Ils semblaient discuter tout bas avec des voix plutôt calme quand à la situation. Ni une, ni deux, le blanc balança à la figure de la petite brune tout ce que celui aux cheveux orange lui avait dit plutôt. Tout. Sans exception. Rukia blêmit tout de même. Car en tant que narratrice, même moi, je ne vous ai pas tout raconté sur Ichigo et la rousse.

Ils entendirent quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il y avait un gros blanc et qu'un silence pesant c'était installé, des pas. Des talons même pour être plus précis. Quand Orihime apparu à la vue de tous, Ichigo rougit, Rukia écarquilla les yeux avec un petit mais visible mouvement de recul pour enfin tourner le dos à Orihime, regardant le plus loin possible de la rousse et... Shiro lui... Eh bien, il plissa des yeux et un très grand dégoût apparu sur son visage. Pour lui, eh bien, c'était préférable de perdre la vue.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes que le choc passe. En effet, Inoue n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de revenir... Dans des sous-vêtements sexy... De la très fine lingerie si vous préférez. Rukia souffla encore rouge et se retourna d'un bond, les yeux durement fermés. Elle prit une grande inspiration et les ré-ouvrit. Elle n'eut ensuite que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle fut déjà largement interrompue.

 **" Je peux tout t'expliquer. "** Lança Orihime de vive voix, encore tout de même pleine d'assurance et de confiance en elle. Ichigo sortit de l'appartement rapidement.

Rukia ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, secoua celle-ci et prit son bras gauche en main. Elle en avait marre de tout ça et ne voulait plus entendre aucun mensonge. C'était devenu trop pour elle. Entre tout ce qu'il se passait en dehors de ces lieux et toute la grande et infernale histoire d'Orihime, elle ne savait absolument plus quoi faire ni vers qui se tourner. Sa famille lui avait menti, Orihime lui avait menti, Shiro lui avait aussi menti... Il n'y avait donc plus personne. Si, il y avait bien Ichigo, mais il refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole !

Orihime tendit alors doucement mais sûrement sa main vers Rukia, comme si elle voulait que la brune la rejoigne définitivement. Rukia se retourna encore une fois vers la porte. Mais c'était différent. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle les quitterait. Elle rejoint Shiro, et, tous les deux, sortirent du petit appartement, dans le calme le plus grand, sans un dernier mot pour la rousse.

Orihime n'attendit pas une seconde pour partir avec eux, au du moins _après_ eux.

 **" Rukia ! "**

Cela ne servait à rien, la brune ne l'entendait déjà plus.

 **" Rukia, s'il te plait ! "**

Elle était à la limite d'hurler. Elle continua de la supplier durant tout le chemin. Ils arrivèrent au pied de la résidence, où une petite étendue d'herbe les attendait, assez rapidement.

 **" S'il te plait "**

Murmura la rousse avant de retomber, lourdement et dans un gros bruit, les genoux au sol, la tête baissée et des mèches de cheveux couvrant une partie de son visage. ( Eh ouais, ça fait bien drama aujourd'hui )

En arrivant sur le trottoir, ils retrouvèrent Ichigo qui les attendait bien sagement. Et, comme par instinct, Rukia lui sauta dessus. Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque et mit sa tête dans son cou. Emportant l'orangé dans une longue et douce étreinte. Il lui rendit bien son câlin. Shiro les rejoints.

 **"Comme au bon vieux temps. "** Tous sourirent. Ichigo avait bien raison pour une fois, et ça leur fit chaud au coeur.

Ils se séparent quelques secondes plus tard et ce fut comme si un éclair traversait les yeux de la jeune Kuchiki. Celle-ci se mit alors soudainement à courir et quitta les autres d'une traite, sans que personne n'ait eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Ichigo et Shiro se mirent directement à la suivre, mais bizarrement, elle allait bien plus vite que d'habitude et bien vite, ils furent semés par la jeune femme.

 _ **Mon troisième cadeau de nouvel an arrivera demain avec un peu de retard. ^^**_


End file.
